My Beloved Butler
by Shim Chaeri
Summary: Yunho merupakan Butler dari Kim Jaejoong,namun diam-diam ia mencintai namja cantik itu.Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?Just Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Their own self**

**Pairing: Yoosu**

**Warning: YAOI!BL(Boys Love)!**

**Don't like, don't read**

**NO BASH**

05:00 KST

Terlihat seorang namja berwajah manly sedang sibuk dengan perkakas-perkakas dapur.

Namja itu adalah Jung Yunho,Butler dari seorang Namja berparas cantik nan imut,Kim Jaejoong.

Sekarang Yunho sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untuk 'tuan' nya.

Yunho memutuskan untuk menyiapkan sandwich dan earl grey.  
Yunho menata rapi hasil buatanya di sebuah meja panjang dan mewah.

Setelahnya Yunho bergegas ke kamar Jaejoong untuk membangunkanya.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan,lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Ia tersenyum dikala melihat wajah damai Jaejoong yang masih tertidur pulas.

Yunho mengelus lembut rambut pirang Jaejoong,membuat namja cantik itu menggeliat pelan tapi tidak bangun.

Yunho masih setia memperhatikan wajah cantik Jaejoong,  
Namja yang berhasil membuat hatinya berdesir setiap kali melihatnya.

Kulit seputih susu,Bibir semerah Cherry,dan pinggang ramping yang Indah.  
Sungguh Yunho tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi pada mahkhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna ini.

"Tuan,bangun tuan"Yunho mengguncang pelan tubuh Jaejoong

"Hemm"

"Tuan,ini sudah siang!sudah saatnya anda sekolah."Ucap Yunho meninggikan suaranya.

"Berisik!keluar sana!"Bentak Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Anda harus bangun Tuan,saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda,cepatlah turun jika sudah selesai''

"Arraso,Cepat keluar!"Jawab Jaejoong datar.

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju,kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong dikamarnya.

Tak berapa lama Jaejoong turun dari kamarnya.  
Ia sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap dan rapi.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja makan,lalu duduk di kepala meja itu.

Jaejoong hanya sarapan sendiri di meja seluas itu.

Eomma dan Appanya sedang memenuhi undangan rekan kerjanya di Gwangju.

Sedangkan Yunho,Ia juga sudah rapi dengan seragamnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tumbuh bersama.

Appa dan Eomma Yunho merupakan orang kepercayaan keluarga Kim.

Begitu pun dengan Yunho,Appa Jaejoong mempercayakan Yunho untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Putra tunggalnya,dengan menjadikanya butler.

Sekarang Appa dan Eomma Yunho sedang pulang kampung ke incheon.

Jadi sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tinggal berdua di rumah sebesar itu.

Tapi,Jauh di lubuk hati Yunho,Ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong.

Yunho selalu ingin Jaejoong dalam keaadaan baik,  
tak ingin ia susah,dan tak ingin Jaejoong sakit.

Dan tanpa sandar Yunho sudah mencintainya.  
Yunho tidak menyesal menyukai Jaejoong,Ia sangat bersyukur mencintai namja cantik itu.

Sayangnya,Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang peka.  
Ia tak menyadari Butlernya begitu menyayanginya.

Sehingga Jaejoong terus bersikap acuh,dan tidak memedulikan Yunho.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapanya,Jaejoong dan Yunho bergegas pergi ke sekolah dengan Mobil.

Dan seperti biasa anak-anak sekolah itu berbisik-bisik ketika mereka lewat.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi,kalau Yunho merupakan Butler dari namja cantik,Kim jaejoong,namun tetap saja 'pasangan' itu selalu menjadi buah bibir di Cassiopeia High School.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong terlebih dahulu ke kelasnya.

"Tuan,ini makan siangmu"ucap Yunho seraya mengeluarkan sekotak bekal yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerimanya dan menghambur masuk ke kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Yunho menghela nafas,lalu berjalan ke kelasnya di lantai 2.

Jaejoong memilih duduk di pojok kelas,setelahnya ia mengeluarkan mp3 nya dan mulai membaca novel.

"Ya!Jaejoong"panggil Siwon.

Jaejoong tak menggubrisnya dan tetap serius membaca novelnya.

"Ya!Jaejoong"panggil siwon,lalu melepaskan earphone yang ada di telingan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutar bola mata malas,temanya yang 1 ini memang terlalu aktif,terlalu banyak khotbah,dan yang pasti tak ada yang mendengarkanya-_-

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau bertanya padamu!sekarang ini aku sedang menyukai adik kelas kita,Kim Kibum,menurutmu kalau aku memberinya coklat,apa dia akan senang?"Tanya siwon.

"Aku tak tau!kenapa bertanya padaku?aku tidak ahli soal begitu,tanya saja sana pada masternya!"Ucap Jaejoong menunjuk Sungmin

Ya,Lee Sungmin ahli dalam percintaan.

Ia sendiri sudah mempunyai kekasih di kelas 2-1,Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan tanya pendapatmu!Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika Jung Yunho itu memperhatikanmu,memberimu makan siang SETIAP HARI"Jawab Siwon dengan penekanan, di kata 'setiap hari'.

"Tidak ada,biasa saja!lagipula Aku TIDAK pernah menyukainya Choi Siwon!"

"Jangan bohong begitu,aku tahu kau menyukainya,dan nampaknya ia juga menyukaimu"Siwon tertawa dan mulai menggoda Jaejoong

"Aish!terserah kau saja lah"

"Yunho-ssi"ucap seorang yeoja bernama Yoona,yang menundukan wajahnya malu.

"Ye?ada apa Yoona-ssi?"

"Aku menyukaimu,maukah kau menjadi namja chinguku?"Tanya Yoona masih malu-malu.

"Maaf,aku masih harus menjaga dan melindungi Jaejoong,tak ada waktu untuk pacaran"Ucap Yunho dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Begitukah?Apa kau menyukainya?"Yoona bertanya dengan suara bergetar,air mata sudah menumpuk di matanya.

"Ya,aku sangat Mencintainya"Jawab Yunho tersenyum lalu berlalu pergi.

Kini,Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang belajar bersama di ruang tengah.

Mereka memutuskan belajar seusai pulang sekolah.

"Yunho!ajari aku materi yang ini,aku tidak mengerti!"Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho yang sedang mengerjakan Pr nya,menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mulai mengajari Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti,kemudian lanjut mengerjakan PR nya.

Yunho adalah Butler multifungsi.

Ia bisa mengerjakan segalanya.

Semua pekerjaan rumah tangga Yunho yang mengerjakanya.

Sampai otaknya pun menjadi kelewat jenius.

Di semua bidang pelajaran,Yunho selalu mendapat nilai terbaik.  
Tak berbeda dengan Jaejoong,namja cantik itu juga tersohor karena kepintaranya,tapi tetap saja tak bisa mengalahkan Yunho

Cukup lama mereka belajar,sampai tak sadar kalau sekarang sudah pukul 20:00 WKS.

Yunho yang pertama sadar,ia langsung bergegas menuju ke dapur dan membuatkan makan malam untuk Tuanya.

Setelah 30 menit beraksi di dapur,Yunho keluar dan menata rapi masakanya di meja makan.

"Tuan,makanannya sudah siap!"Teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan melesat ke ruang makan.

"Huaaah,aku lapar sekali"ucap Jaejoong lalu mengambil tempat duduk

"Silakan tuan"Yunho bergegas pergi,tapi Jaejoong menahanya.

"Makan disini saja mulai sekarang"

"Eh?Baik Tuan"Yunho pun duduk di samping Jaejoong lalu mereka makan malam dengan khimat.

Sudah 1 minggu Jaejoong dan Yunho terus belajar dengan rajin.

Berhubung mereka akan ada ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi.

Yunho selalu membantu Jaejoong dikala namja berkulit susu itu kesusahan menjawab soal-soal.

Yunho juga selalu memperhatikan kesehatan Jaejoong yang makin menurun akibat terlalu banyak belajar sehingga melupakan waktu makan.

Waktu ujian tiba,terlihat banyak wajah frustasi dari murid-murid Cassiopeia High Scool yang tidak menyiapkan ujian dengan baik.

Beda halnya dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho,mereka terlihat sangat siap menghadapi ujian karena sudah menyiapkanya dari seminggu yang lalu.

Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Jaejoong sedikit merasa gugup.

Jaejoong masuk ke kelasnya lalu duduk di sudut ruangan,kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku paketnya dan membacanya perlahan.

Tak berapa lama Jaejoong baca,Songsaengnim sudah masuk ke kelasnya.

Songsaenimnya membagikan lembar soal dan lembar jawaban lalu mulai menerangkan bagaimana cara mengisinya.

Jaejoong membuka lembar soal itu perlahan,Ia mulai membaca tulisan-tulisan yang ada disana.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat membacanya,Ia bisa mengerjakan semua soalnya dengan mudah.

Berkat ,Jung Yunho,Butler dari namja Cantik itu.

Mereka menjalani Ujian selama 3 hari.  
Seperti yang kita tahu,ujian itu dapat dituntaskan Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan baik.

Mereka mendapatkan posisi dua teratas dalam Ujian.

Seusai ujian,Cassiopeia High School meliburkan murid-muridnya selama seminggu sebelum upacara kelulusan.

Seminggu ini di manfaatkan oleh Jaejoong untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah.

Sesekali ia keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau ke Minimarket,ditemani Yunho pastinya.

"Eomma"Sapa Jaejoong di telepon.

Ia akan menyuruh Eommanya pulang ke Seoul untuk menghadiri Upacara kelulusanya yang akan diselenggarakan 2 hari lagi.

"Ne?"

"Upacara kelulusan ku akan diadakan 2 hari lagi,Eomma cepatlah pulang!"Bujuk Jaejoong

"Aduh,bagaimana ya?sebenarnya eomma sibuk sekali sayang,tapi berhubung itu adalah hari bersejarah untukkmu,Eomma pasti datang"Jawab Eomma jaejoong di seberang sana.

"Benarkah?baiklah!Saranghae eomma!"Ucap Jaejoong girang.

"Nado chagi"Kemudian Jaejoong mengakhiri percakapanya dengan Eommanya.

Keesokan paginya,Jaejoong kembali menerima telepon dari Ibunya.

"Hallo"ucap eomma Jaejoong

"Hallo eomma,ada apa?"

"Chagi,Eomma akan berangkat ke korea hari ini,Appamu tidak bisa datang karena masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan"

"Wuah!Kapan Pesawatnya Take-off?"Tanya Jaejoong 3 minggu Jaejoong tidak bertemu dengan Eomma Appanya,Mereka selalu sibuk karena bisnis yang mereka jalankan berkembang pesat.

"Jam 3 sore chagi"

"Aku akan menjemput Eomma"

"Yunho!"Teriak Jaejoong dari kamarnya.

Seketika Yunho langsung bergegas ke lantai atas dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ne,ada apa tuan?"

"Eomma akan sampai di Seoul sekitar jam 3 sore,aku ingin menjemputnya di bandara"

"Baiklah"Jawab Yunho lalu membalikan badanya hendak keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Mau kemana?"Tanya Jaejoong lagi

"Ke bawah Tuan,masih ada pekerjaan yang belum saya selesaikan"

"Bisa jangan panggil aku 'tuan'?rasanya aneh disebut seperti itu"Jaejoong tampak berpikir.

Yunho tersentak Kaget,dari kemarin sikap Jaejoong dari biasanya.

"La..lu saya harus me..manggil a..nda apa?"Tanya Yunho agak terbata-bata,agak gugup.

"Boo"

"Boo?nama darimana itu?"

"Hanya panggilan ku semasa kecil"

" begitu BooJae?"Tanya Yunho terkekeh.

"Ya!lebih bagus seperti itu"Muka Jaejoong memerah.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong?Sikapnya berubah drastis,Jaejoong selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh pada Butlernya semasa dulu,tapi lihat sekarang,Bahkan mukanya merah hanya karena dipanggil 'Boojae' oleh Yunho.

Upacara kelulusan sudah selesai sejak 1 jam lalu.

Kini Jaejoong,Yunho,dan Nyonya Kim sedang menuju ke salah satu restoran mewah di Seoul,untuk merayakan kelulusan Jaejoong.

"Saya akan menunggu di luar,silakan nyonya"Ucap Yunho

"Tak usah sungkan,ikutlah masuk dengan kami,kau juga lulus hari ini kan?kita juga akan merayakanya"Ucap Nyonya Kim

"Benar,ikutlah masuk Yunho!"Kali ini Jaejoong angkat suara.

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya Yunho pun ikut masuk ke restoran mewah itu.

Mereka menempati tempat duduk yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh resepsionais Restoran.

Pelayan datang dan memberikan mereka buku menu,Nyonya Kim terlihat sedag memilih-milih menu,sama halnya dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Saya pesan Tortellini (sejenis pasta, biasanya disantap dengan keju),Bagaimana dengan kalian?"Tanya Nyonya Kim

"Aku mau Lagsana,kau?"

"Risotto"Jawab Yunho.

"Untuk minumnya,kami pesan orange Juice"Tambah Nyonya Kim

"1 Tottellini,1 Lasagna,1 Rissoto,dan 3 orange Juice,apakah sudah semua?"Ulang pelayan itu

"Sudah"

Pelayan itu membungkukan badanya lalu berjalan pergi.

Selama menunggu pesanan datang,Nyonya Kim banyak bertanya tentang perkembangan anaknya pada Yunho,Yunho menjawab semuanya dengan baik.

Tak berapa lama,pesanan mereka datang.

Mereka menyantap makanan mereka sambil sesekali berbincang-bincang tentang kehidupan sehari-hari.

"Jae,besok Eomma akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk menemani Appamu"Ucap Nyonya Kim

"Mwo?kenapa singkat sekali?aku masih kangen dengan Eomma"kata Jaejoong dengan nada manja.

"Eomma juga kangen,tapi besok akan ada pameran lukisan dari rekan kerja Appamu,Ia meminta Eomma untuk menemaninya,jadi Eomma harus Jae"Ucap Eommanya dengan nada menyesal

"Huh!baiklah"Jawab Jaejoong lemah.

Nyonya Kim terlihat bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani Putra Tunggalnya lebih lama.

" sudah menyiapkan liburan untukmu,pergilah berdua dengan Yunho ke pulau Jeju."Nyonya Kim mengeluarkan amplop coklat dan memberikanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlihat kaget begitupun dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambil amplop coklat itu dan membukanya.  
ia mengeluarkan 2 tiket pesawat.

"Eomma,tanggal 17 mei,berarti 2 hari lagi?"Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Iya"

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?aku belum siap!"

"Yang kau perlu persiapkan hanya packing,tak ada yang lain"ucap Eommanya acuh.

"Aish!lalu kenapa aku harus pergi denganya?"Ujar Jaejoong seraya menunjuk Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Karena Eomma sangat percaya bisa melindungimu Jae!"Tegas Nyonya Kim,penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Eomma juga sudah memesan Hotel di sana,Kalian akan menginap selama 14 hari"

"Apa?kenapa lama sekali?"Tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Itu karena kau dan Yunho butuh liburan setelah Ujian Kelulusan yang memusingkan"Jawab Nyonya Kim senang.

"Apa nama Hotelnya nyonya?"Kali ini Yunho yang bertanya.

"Tohoshinki Hotel,letaknya strategis karena berada si pesisir pantai,dari balkon hotel pun kalian bisa menikmati keindahan pantai"

"Dan,kalian akan tidur ,kalian tidur di ranjang yang 2 single bed dalam 1 kamar."Ucap Nyonya Kim santai.

"Mwo?"Ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho kaget.

TBC

Maaf ff "Wasurenaide" nya banyak typo,aku sempet edit,tapi ternyata gak semua bagian ke banget sama yag uda mau baca and review.  
thanks to UruUruBaek,mimi-ah,FaniHyuk,ningie cassie,and Lee chizumi.  
Mind To Review?Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Their own self**

**Pairing: Yunjae  
**

**Warning: YAOI!BL(Boys Love)!**

**Don't like, don't read**

**NO BASH**

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Baru saja mereka mengantar Nyonya Kim ke bandara untuk pergi ke Jepang.

Sesampainya di rumah,Jaejoong dan Yunho segera membereskan pakaian mereka untuk berangkat besok.

Sudah tak ada waktu lagi,Eomma Jaejoong memesan penerbangan pagi.

Jadi besok mereka sudah harus sampai di bandara pada jam 7.

Yunho sudah selesai menge-pack pakaianya.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke lantai atas untuk membantu Tuan nya.

"Cklek"Pintu dibuka oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu,ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Boo"Panggil Yunho lembut.

"Hm?wae?"Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menolehkan pandanganya,ia masih belum selesai merapikan barangnya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tidak ada"Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Kemudian ia hendak memasukan boneka BooBear ke koper besarnya,namun tidak muat.

"Untuk apa membawanya Boo?"

"Aku hanya ingin memeluknya kalau tidur".

Yunho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Biar ku bawa saja gimana?Koperku masih lenggang"Tawar Yunho.

"Benarkah?Gomawo!"Ucap Jaejoong senang.

Jaejoong menyerahkan boneka BooBear itu pada Yunho.

~oOo~

Sinar matahari pagi menembus masuk ke kaca jendela,membuat dua namja yang sedang tertidur pulas mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

"Aaaaaaaaaa~"Teriak namja manis itu kaget,dan langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf Boo,aku ketiduran disini"Ucap Yunho dengan penuh nada penyesalan.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Boo,ini sudah jam 5,ayo bersiap-siap,jangan sampai kita telat"

"Ne"

Yunho bergegas keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat.

~oOo~

SKIP TIME

Jaejoong dan Yunho sampai di Jeju islan pada jam 9,perjalanan memakan waktu 2 jam.

Mereka langsung menuju Tohoshinki hotel untuk menaruh barang-barang. Seperti yang dikatakan Nyonya Kim,Tohoshinki Hotel memang Strategis,berada di pesisir pantai. Jadi,mereka dapat melihat Matahari tenggelam langsung dari kamar mereka.

Setelah selesai beres-beres,Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai terlebih dahulu. Karena letaknya memang sangat dekat.

Angin pantai menghembus membelai kulit susu Jaejoong,Jaejoong pun menutup matanya untuk menikmati.

"Jaejoong Hyung?kyaang kyang"panggil seorang namja bersuara imut.

Seketika Jaejoong membuka matanya,dan menoleh ke sampingnya,Mata bening Jaejoong membulat,Kaget.

"Junsu?"

"Wuah!Jaejoong Hyung!"Ucap namja lumba-lumba itu langsung memeluk Jaejoong girang.

"Junsu-ah,Aku kangen sekali"Balas Jaejoong memeluk Junsu semakin erat.

Setelah berpelukan lama,akhirnya Junsu melepaskanya.

"Ini siapa Hyung?Namja Chingumu ya?"Tanya Junsu sembari berbisik-bisik.

"Dia Butler ku!"Ucap Jaejoong balas berbisik-bisik.

"Eh?Butler?Oh jadi ini butler tampan yang sering hyung ceritakan di email?"Ujar Junsu membesarkan suaranya.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Nah,lalu siapa yang disana,hm?"

"Ah itu?Dia pacarku Hyung" Jawab Junsu sembari memanggil namja chingunya.

"Chunnie,Ini Jaejoong,teman kecil ku,"

"Ne,anyeong haseyo Jaejoong-ssi,Park Yoochun hanmida" Ucap Yoochun tersenyum lebar.

"Ne,Kim Jaejoong hanmida"

Dan mereka terus berbincang-bincang ber 3 dan melupakan Yunho. Yunho yang merasa tidak diperdulikan akhirnya pergi untuk membeli minuman.

"Lho?Yunho mana?"Tanya Jaejoong panik. Ia baru menyadari kalau Yunho sudah tak ada disebelahnya.

"Eh?tadi bukanya ia disini?"

"Iya,tapi sekarang tidak ada!bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang Hyung,ayo kita cari bersama-sama,pasti ia ada disekitar sini kok"Junsu mulai menenangkan Hyungnya.

Jaejoong,Junsu dan Yoochun berputar-putar di sekeliling pantai untuk mencari Yunho tapi ia tak kunjung ditemukan.

Sementara itu di Minimarket,Yunho bertemu dengan Guru SD nya maka dari itu ia jadi agak lama disana. Setelah 30 menit,akhirnya Yunho kembali ke tempat dimana Jaejoong dan Junsu mengobrol. Yunho sangat kaget saat tak menemukan mereka disana. Ia menjadi sangat panik,dan terus mencari Jaejoong di sepanjang pantai.

Yunho terus mencari,sampai ia kelelahan. Ia juga merasa lapar karena belum makan apa-apa sedari siang. Yunho sangat khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah pohon rindang di ujung pantai,ia menyenderkan bahunya pada batang pohon itu dan memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Yunho?"Ucap seseorang dengan nada gemetar.

Seketika Yunho membuka matanya dan melihat Jaejoong sedang menangis sesegukan disana.

Yunho sontak berdiri dan merangkul Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat rapuh sekarang.

"Maaf Boo,tadi aku pergi ke minimarket sebentar,tak ada maksud untuk meninggalkan mu."Ucap Yunho merasa bersalah.

"Hiks..."Jaejoong tak menjawab dan terus menangis.

Mata Yunho meredup,kemudian ia mendekap Jaejoong dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Mianhae ne"Ucap Yunho lagi.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di pinggir pantai,Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Mereka terdiam cukup lama,seolah sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tak terasa,waktu sudah petang. Sudah waktunya untuk matahari tak lagi menampakan cahayanya.

"Wuah!Sunset" Ucap Jaejoong girang. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan Samsung S4 dari sakunya dan langsung mengabadikan sunset tersebut.

"Indahnya~"Ucap Yunho terus memandangi sunset itu.

"Ne"

"Boo" Jaejoong menoleh. Tapi,Yunho masih setia menatap sunset itu.

"Ada apa?hm?"Pembawaan Yunho yang tenang membuat Jaejoong penasaran. Yunho seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu.

"Boo~Aku lapar" Ucap Yunho memelas.

Jaejoong seperti Jatuh ke jurang paling dalam,ia kira ingin bicara apa,ternyata hanya 'lapar'-_-

"Boo,aku belum makan apapun daritadi siang,perutku keroncongon."

"Ne,ne,ayo kita cari makan. Aku juga lapar"ujar Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

Mereka bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi menuju restoran di sekitar pantai.

Yunho memang benar-benar lapar. Di restoran seafood itu ia menghabiskan 3 piring nasi beserta lauknya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi makan butlernya.

Setelahnya,mereka kembali ke Tohoshinki Hotel untuk istirahat.

Jaejoong membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu lalu ia membuat coklat panas untuk menghangatkan badan dan pergi ke beranda hotel untuk duduk-duduk.

Tak berapa lama,Yunho datang dan ikut duduk di samping Jongie.

Sejenak tak ada yang bicara diantara mereka,masih menikmati hembusan angin malam.

"Boo"Akhirnya Yunho membuka pembicaraan. Ia merasa sedikit tak enak jika suasana hening.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana?"

"Kuliah?aku tidak tahu,belum ada rencana."Jaejoong berhenti sejenak. Matanya menerawang ke depan lalu melanjutkan ucapanya lagi.

"Ah!tapi kurasa aku ingin meneruskan restorant appa"

"Chef?"

"Ya,aku suka masak. Jadi Chef pasti menyenangkan"

"Kalau kau sendiri?"Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Aku?aku belum tahu,yang aku tahu,aku harus menjagamu,melindungi mu"Yunho tersenyum tulus pada Jaejoong. Membuat namja bersuara angel itu salah tingkah.

"Eh?iya juga ya. Lalu impianmu sebenarnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi lawyer. Aku sudah mempunyai cukup uang untuk masuk universitas,tapi sekarang Halmoni dan Haraboji ku sakit,butuh banyak uang untuk operasi,jadi aku memberikan semua tabunganku untuk membiayainya." Jelas Yunho sedih. Ia tak mau kehilangan Halmoni dan Harabojinya,tapi ia juga butuh uang untuk biaya kuliah.

"Oh..Aku bisa membantumu?"Jaejoong ikut sedih perihal masalah Yunho.

"Tidak usah. Selama ini aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."Tolak yunho halus.

"Ah begitu"lalu suasana menjadi hening. Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama sibuk oleh pikiranya.

"Boo,ini sudah malam. Ayo tidur"Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamar.

"Ne"

Setelah mereka berbaring di ranjang masing-masing,Yunho mematikan lampu di meja nakas dan bergegas tidur.

"Selamat malam Boo"

"Malam Yunnie" Ucap Jaejoong sangat lirih.

~oOo~

Paginya mereka memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan di hotel. Jaejoong sangat malas kemana-mana hari ini. Jadi dari pagi mereka hanya di kamar,sekedar bermain game,atau menonton tv.

"Yun~" Panggil Jae lirih

"Ne?ada apa boo?"

"Sepertinya aku ingin melihat matahari terbit"

"Matahari terbit?Kita bisa melihatnya besok pagi."

"Nde,tapi aku tak yakin bisa bangun sepagi itu,aku terbiasa bangun siang"

"Kalau begitu kita tak usah tidur!"Jawab Yunho ceria.

"Mwo?lalu kita ngapain sampai pagi?"

"Mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan sampai malam,setelah itu kita bisa main game,atau menonton film horor,pasti seru."

"Hemmm,benar juga!baiklah!"Ucap Jaejoong ceria.

TBC

Thx to: Vic89,YunHolic,Tymagh,rara,and Jung Minrin.  
Mian,aku gak bisa buat panjang-panjang. ide ku abis,mungkin nanti dilanjutkan~

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
S


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Their own self**

**Pairing:YunJae**

**Warning: YAOI!BL(Boys Love)!**

**Don't like, don't read**

**NO BASH!NO COPY!  
**

"Y-yun,mataku berat sekali"Ucap Jaejoong. Ia merasa ngantuk sekali saat ini. Sekarang sudah jam 3 pagi. Masih ada 2 jam lagi sampai matahari terbit.

"Tidur saja Boo,nanti akan aku bangunkan"

"Oke"Jaejoong berbaring di kasur,dan mulai terlelap. Sebenarnya Yunho juga sangat mengantuk,tapi demi BooJae-nya,akhirnya ia mencoba bertahan. Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap. Ia kelelahan setelah bermain seharian. Tapi,tetap saja wajah alaminya terlihat sangat cantik. Yunho mengelus pelan rambut Jaejoong,membuat namja cantik itu menggeliat pelan. Buru-buru Yunho menarik tanganya agar Jaejoong tidak terbangun.

Dan Yunho hampir saja tertidur,ia ke kamar mandi dan mencuci muka,untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Aigoo,kenapa mata ini tak bisa diajak kerjasama eoh?"Keluh Yunho.

Yunho melirik Jam tanganya,sudah jam 5 kurang. Saatnya membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Jae,jae,ireona. Sudah mau jam 5"

"Eugh"Jaejoong hanya meleguh tapi tidak bangun.

"Boojae!ayo bangun,kau mau melihat matahari terbit kan?Boo"

"Eugh,ne"Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia masih sempoyongan.

"Ayo,kita ke pantai. Melihat dari sana pasti jauh lebih indah"

...

Jaejoong dan Yunho berada di pesisir pantai. Yunho merangkul Jaejoong dan kepala Jaejoong menyandar di bahu Yunho,sangat romantis.

Mereka menyaksikan sunrise(?) Itu secara diam. Hening. Mereka menikmatinya. Ditambah lagi dengan hembusan angin pantai pagi yang membuat jiwa mereka tenang.

Yunho menatap namja cantik yang ada dipelukanya,sungguh,ia amat mencintai Jaejoong.

"Saranghae Boo"Ucap Yunho pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak kaget sebentar,lalu ia tersenyum.

"Nado Saranghae,Yunnie Bear''

Mata musang Yunho membulat seketika. Ia kira Jaejoong akan menolaknya.

"Serius?"Yunho melepaskan rangkulanya dan menatap doe eyes Jaejoong lama.

"Ne,aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu,Jung Yunho"

"Hihihi~Jadi..."

"Jadi apa?"Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Jadi kita sekarang,jadi sepasang kekasih ne?"

Muka Jaejoong bersemu merah,ia tak tau harus bicara apa.

"Terserahmu"Jawab Jaejoong kemudian. Ia memalingkan mukanya karena malu.

"Hmmmmm... Kau cantik sekali Boo"

...

"Boo,kita akan pulang besok" Ucap Yunho. Ia dan Jaejoong sedang ada di kamar hotel.

"Wae?bukanya masih ada 2 hari lagi?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Eomma mu bilang agar kita pulang besok. Aku menurutinya saja."

"Baiklah" Jaejoong dan Yunho pun berkemas untuk kepulangan mereka besok.

''Boo,hari ini kan hari terakhir. Ayo jalan-jalan di pulau ini. Tak ada barang yang ingin kau beli,hmm?"

"Barang?hmmm"Jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Boleh juga,mungkin oleh-oleh buat Eomma"

"Ya,sehabis beres-beres kita pergi ya"

"Iya"

Setelah selesai packing,Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan-jalan di pulau itu.

Mereka berjalan-jalan disekitar pulau itu,Membeli barang-barang yang diinginkan Jaejoong. Tak disangka,Jaejoong membeli banyak sekali barang. Pada awalnya,ia ragu-ragu,tapi sekarang?sepertinya sifat belanjanya sudah mulai keluar.

"Yun,apakah baju ini cocok untukku?"Tanya Jaejoong,menunjuk sebuah kaos yang ada di gantunganya.

Yunho kembali mengangkat kantong belanjaan Jaejoong dengan susah payah,untuk kemudian menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Baju apapun akan cocok untukmu Jae"Yunho tersenyum.

"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu!"

"Memang benar kan?kau terlihat cantik memakai apapun"

"Ish!tapi aku ini namja,aku tampan"Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir merahnya membuatnya semakin imut.

"Ya,tampan dan cantik"Jawab Yunho.

"Terserahmu saja~"Balas Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya karena malu. "Hihihi~"Yunho terkikik geli dibelakangnya. Kekasih nya memang sangat manis,makanya ia senang sekali menggodanya.

Cukup lama mereka berada di toko itu,menambahkan kantong belanja yang akan dibawa Yunho. Setelah keluar dari toko itu,Jaejoong menuju toko jam tangan dan perhiasan yang berada tidak jauh dari toko sebelumnya. Ia berencana membelikan sang appa jam tangan.

Saat masuk,mereka disamput oleh pramuniaga yang ada. Jaejoong diperkenalkan dengan berbagai macam jam tangan mahal dan bermerek. Sedangkan Yunho,ia duduk di kursi dekat pintu,wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Aku ingin ini saja. Tolong bungkuskan yang rapi" Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah jam tangan berwarna silver bermotif manik.

"Ne,tunggu sebentar tuan" Pramudiaga itu lekas ke belakang untuk membungkus pesanan Jaejoong.

Sambil menunggu pesananya datang,Jaejoong melihat-lihat sekeliling toko itu. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah kalung perak yang seperti mengukir huruf "YJ",seperti inisial namanya dan Yunho.

"Agasshi!"Panggil Jaejoong.

Pramudiaga itu lekas datang dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Aku ingin kalung perak ini. Aku mau 2,tapi dijadikan dalam 1 kotak"Jelas Jaejoong.

"Ne,saya permisi sebentar"Pramudiaga itu segera membungkus pesanan Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama,Pramudiaga itu datang. Setelah membayar semuanya Jaejoong segera mengajak Yunho untuk keluar dari toko itu.

"Boo,kita pulang ya?"Ucap Yunho memelas.

"Eum..."

"1 toko lagi,aku akan membelikan oleh-oleh buat Eomma"

"Baiklah"Ucap Yunho lemah. Selanjutnya mereka masuk ke toko sepatu. Jaejoong membeli sepatu high heels berwarna kalem untuk Eommanya dan sepatu kets trendy untuknya.

Setelah selesai membayar belanjaanya,Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan balik ke hotel. Yunho langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di single bednya saat sampai di hotel,ia lelah sekali. Sedangkan Jaejoong langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket. Yunho hampir saja tertidur sebelum suara teriakan Jaejoong mengusiknya.

"AAAAaaaaaaa~"Teriak Jaejoong. Yunho langsung bangkit dari single bed nya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Boo,ada apa,Boo?"Tanya Yunho dari luar. Jaejoong tak menjawab,ia lekas memakai pakaianya dan keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

"Ada apa,Boo?"Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tadi ada cicak jatuh,yun!"

"Oh~kukira ada apa"Yunho menarik nafas lega.

"Eh,kau tahu tidak?kata orang jaman dulu,kalau kita kejatuhan cicak,maka kita akan bernasib sial"

"Hahhahaha.. Kau percaya Boo?itu cuma mitos!"

"Ish,aku kan hanya memberitahu saja!sudah sana cepat mandi,habis ini kita cari makan."

Tak berapa lama,Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengambil dompet dan ponselnya,mereka langsung keluar untuk mencari restorant.

Pemandangan kota Jeju di malam hari benar-benar ramai dan indah. Ada banyak pedagang makanan,mainan,pernak-pernik dan sebagainya di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati. Banyak orang datang ke jalan itu untuk membeli barang bagus yang murah.

"Eum,aku mau Takoyaki"Jaejoong langsung menghampiri pedagang Takoyaki yang ada disana. Setelah puas dengan Takoyaki,mereka berjalan lagi menyusuri sepanjang jalan itu. Jaejoong menghampiri pedagang kimchi yang ada disana. Membeli seporsi kimchi besar dan daging lalu ia makan bersama dengan Yunho.

Akhirnya mereka tak jadi ke restorant yang menjadi tujuan awal,mereka sudah cukup kenyang setelah memakan takoyaki dan seporsi besar kimchi dan daging.

Saat perjalanan balik ke hotel,tak sengaja Jaejoong melihat pedagang permen kapas.

"Yun,kau tunggu disini sebentar,aku mau beli permen kapas"

Jaejoong datang dengan 2 permen kapas berukuran sedang di kedua tanganya. 1 diberikan pada Yunho,dan 1 lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya di hotel,Jaejoong langsung berbaring di single bednya. Tapi,tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kalung perak yang dibelinya tadi sore. Ia hanya sangat gengsi dan malu kalau langsung memberikanya pada Yunho. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanianya,Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho yang sedang membereskan buah tangan yang tadi dibelinya bersama Jaejoong.

"Yun~"

"Hmm,wae?"Yunho belum mengalihkan pandanganya dari peralatanya.

"Eum,i-ini untuk mu,sepasang dengan punyaku"Jaejoong membuka kotak yang sedari tadi dipegangya perlahan lalu menunjukkanya pada Yunho. Yunho langsung mengalihkan penglihatanya. Ia tersentak kaget melihat kalung perak yang ada di dalam genggaman Jaejoong.

"G-gomawo"Ucap Yunho gugup. Yunho langsung mengenakan kalung itu di lehernya,begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Kalung perak itu sangat kontras dengan leher Jaejoong yang putih mulus tanpa cacat.

"Aku tidur dulu"Jaejoong segera berbalik,meninggalkan Yunho yang masih senyum-senyum. Ia senang sekali mendapatkan sesuatu dari kekasih barunya itu:)

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11 siang. Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke bandara untuk pulang ke Seoul. Namun,ada yang berbeda dengan mereka kali ini. Jaejoong mengenakan kaos pink bergambar setengah hati,sedangkan Yunho mengenakan kaos biru muda bergambar setengah hati dari kaos Jaejoong. Jadi bila didekatkan,kaos mereka akan membentuk hati yang sempurna. Hmm,baju couple rupanya.

...

Pukul 2 siang,pesawat mereka tiba di Seoul. Saat memasuki bandara,mereka langsung dijemput oleh orang suruhan keluarga Kim.

Saat sampai dirumah,Jaejoong langsung disambut oleh Eomma yang rindu padanya.

"Jongie~"

"Eomma"Jaejoong langsung memeluk Eommanya untuk melepas rindu.

Eomma Kim melihat anaknya sebentar,lalu ber alih ke Yunho.

"Kalian pakai baju yang sama?"

"Eh?iya e-eomma"Jawab Jaejoong gugup. Sedangkan Yunho,ia bingung harus jawab apa. Kaos yang dipakainya memang mencolok sekali sebagai pasangan. Eomma Kim membuang jauh-jauh pikiranya,lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmmm,,,apakah liburan mu menyenangkan?"

"Ne,menyenangkan" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa Eomma tiba-tiba menyuruh kami pulang?ada apa?"

"Begini Jae,nanti malam kita akan makan malam bersama keluarga Cho. Keluarga Cho baru saja pulang dari Jepang setelah bisnis mereka selesai,oleh karena itu eomma mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama kita"

"Apa Appa akan datang juga?"

"Tentu,Appa mu sedang keluar untuk membeli sesuatu"

"Jinjja?aku kangen sekali Appa!"Jaejoong kegirangan. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak bertemu Appa-nya.

"Iya,sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat chagy,persiapkan dirimu untuk nanti malam"

"Ne,aku juga lelah sakali. Aku ke atas dulu ya Eomma"

"Eum" Eomma Kim hanya berdehem pelan,lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Yunho meletakkan semua barang yang dibeli Jaejoong dikamarnya. Kemudian ia pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan masakan untuk nanti malam. Ya,Yunho lah yang akan memasak semua makanan. Sendiri!Karena orangtuanya sedang tidak ada. Eomma Kim sangat percaya pada Yunho. Lagipula masakanya yang dibuat Yunho pasti enak,lebih enak dari masakan restoran sekalipun.

...

Kringgg kringgg kringggg

Jaejoong segera bangun setelah suara jam weker itu mengusik tidur nya. Sudah Jam 6 sore,itu berarti ia tertidur 3 jam. Jaejoong teringat akan perkataan Eommanya tadi siang,ia segera mandi untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Cho.

Jaejoong mengenakan kaos V-neck warna putih,dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Ia hendak turun ke bawah,sebelum sang Eomma mencegatnya di tangga.

"Eh chagy,kenapa kau pake baju seperti ini?"Tanya Eomma Kim. Ia melihat Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah.

"Memangnya kenapa eomma?"

"Ish!ayo ikut Eomma ke kamar,Eomma akan mencarikan baju yang cocok untukmu. Masa kau mau mengenakan kaos V-neck saat makan malam nanti?" Ucap Eomma Kim membuat Jaejoong heran. Hanya makan malam biasa kan?kenapa harus seformal itu?pikirnya.

Di dalam kamar,eomma kim memiliki banyak sekali baju dan pernak-pernik yang sekiranya cocok untuk anaknya. Jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu dengan mengenakan kemeja putih tangan panjang,dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan dasi yang melekat di lehernya. Pakaianya ini membuatnya jauh lebih manly dan tampan tentunya.

Yunho agak keget melihat penampilan baru Jaejoong. Menurutnya,jaejoong lebih cocok memakai kaos biasa ketimbang memakai baju seperti itu.

Jam 7 lewat,Keluarga Cho datang. Appa dan Eomma Jaejoong menyambut mereka hangat. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang sebentar. Lalu memulai acara makan malamnya.

"Eeteuk-ah,anakmu cantik sekali" Puji eomma Kim. Sedang yang dipuji hanya senyam-senyum.

"Anyeong Ajhumma,Cho Jiyeon inmida." Ucap yeoja itu seraya tersenyum. Ia melirik Jaejoong yang sedang menyantap makananya.

"Ne,ini anakku. Jae,perkenalkan dirimu."

"Anyeong,Kim Jaejoong inmida" Jaejoong membungkuk sedikit.

"Anakmu juga tampan,Chullie-ah"

Sedari tadi yeoja bernama Jiyeon itu terus memperhatikan Jaejoong. Ia terkesima melihat ketampanan sekaligus kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh namja di depanya ini.

"Berapa umur Jiyeon?"Tanya Eomma Kim.

"18 tahun,ia baru lulus"

"Wah,berarti sama dengan Jaejoong ne.."

"Ne,ajhumma" Jawab jiyeon. Ia masih sibuk memandangi Jaejoong,sedangkan yang diperhatikan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ah iya,setelah makan malam ini,bagaimana kalau Jaejoong mengajak Jiyeon jalan-jalan disekitar seoul?kurasa Jiyeon juga kangen dengan kampung halamanya..hahhhahah" Orang yang ada di meja makan itu tertawa.

"Baiklah"

...

Suasana Canggung meliputi Jaejoong dan Jiyeon. Secara,mereka belum dekat. Keduanya masih gugup.

"Ehm,kau mau kemana Jiyeon-ah?"Jaejoong angkat bicara. Tak betah berdiam diri di pinggir jalan seoul karena mereka bingung mau kemana.

"Aku juga sudah lupa mengenai Seoul,mungkin karena terlalu lama tinggal di Jepang. Apakah kau tau tempat yang menarik?"

"Aku biasa mengunjungi Bolero Park sewaktu masih SMP. Kau mau kuajak kesana?"

"Tentu saja. Apakah jauh dari sini?"

"Ani,10 menit dengan berjalan kaki" Jawab Jaejoong,kemudian mereka pergi ke Bolero Park yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Jaejoong menatap ke sekeliling Taman. Bolero Park masih saja rame walau sudah malam. Kalau tak salah,hari ini akan ada pertunjukkan air mancur di taman itu. Jaejoong juga tak tahu pasti,ia mendengar dari temanya.

Lampu-lampu taman menghiasi sekeliling Bolero Park. Menjadikanya lebih indah. Banyak juga Keluarga yang bersantai disana,sambil menunggu pertunjukkan air mancur yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Jaejoong dan Jiyeon duduk di sebuah kursi panjang disana,menghadap ke arah air mancur. Mereka mengobrol sebentar. Sepertinya Jaejoong dan Jiyeon cepat akrab. Jiyeon banyak menceritakan kehidupanya di Jepang,sedangkan Jaejoong menceritakan tentang Seoul.

"Ini,ini,sebentar lagi akan dimulai"Seru Jaejoong semangat. Orang-orang yang ada disana mulai memadati sekeliling air mancur itu. Tak berapa lama,terdengar musik yang mengalun indah. Air mancur itu mulai bergoyang-goyang,menari-menari dengan lihai. Jaejoong dan Jiyeon takjub melihat pemandangan di depanya. Benar-benar memukau!Air mancur berwarna-warni karena sorotan lampu dibawahnya,menyatu dengan musik yang diputarkan.

Setelah 10 menit,air mancur itu berhenti bergoyang dan kembali seperti semula. Semua penonton yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan meriah,puas akan tontonan yang baru saja ditunjukan. Jaejoong dan Jiyeon berjalan-jalan disekitar taman itu,mereka menaiki ayunan yang ada disana. Sesekali Jaejoong tertawa karena lelucon yang diceritakan Jiyeon. Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengan Jiyeon,begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi,tetap saja,ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada yeoja itu,karena Yunho tentunya:)

Jaejoong dan Jiyeon memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08:30 malam. Sementara Dirumah,keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho masih asyik mengobrol,tertawa ria sambil menonton tv.

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya,masuk ke dalam disusul dengan Jiyeon yang ada dibelakangnya. Mereka menghampiri 2 keluarga mereka yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Mereka sudah pulang~"Ucap Eomma Cho. Jiyeon duduk disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana?kalian sudah akrab?"Tanya Eomma Kim.

"Ne,Jaejoong-ah sangat baik padaku. Kami banyak mengobrol" Jawab Jiyeon itu lalu terkekek pelan. Jaejoong hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Ia baru menyadari kalau sejak makan malam,ia belum melihat kekasihnya alias Yunho.

"Aih,ini sudah malam. Kami pulang dulu Eeteuk-ah. Kapan-kapan datanglah kerumah baru kami di jalan Wasurenaide nomor 9."

"Tentu,hati-hati dijalan"Jawab Eomma Kim.

"Ehm,aku pulang dulu Jaejoong-ah"Ucap Jiyeon malu-malu.

"Ne,hati-hati"

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho masih menghabiskan waktu liburan panjang mereka. Rencananya,Jaejoong akan mendaftar di DongBang University 3 minggu lagi. Ia mengambil jurusan tata boga di sana. Ya,ia sangat suka masak. Suatu hari nanti,Jaejoong berharap akan menjadi kepala Koki di sebuah Kapal Pesiar mewah.

"Aish!Aku bosan~"Gerutu Jaejoong. Sedari tadi ia mengganti channel tv yang ada di depanya,tak ada yang menarik. Eommanya pergi berbelanja bersama Eomma Cho dan Jiyeon. Sebenarnya mereka juga mengajak Jaejoong,tapi Jaejoong menolaknya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan nasib dirinya di tengah-tengah yeoja seperti itu. Jaejoong paham sekali Eommanya gila belanja,sama seperti dirinya. Membawa belanjaan Eommanya pasti berat,belum lagi ditambah dengan Eomma Cho dan Jiyeon. Jaejoong tak bisa membayangkan jadi apa badanya kalau ia sampai ikut.

Jaejoong naik ke lantai atas lalu membuka pintu kamar Yunho dengan keras. Yunho yang sedang membaca novel pun tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa Boo?"Tanya Yunho tenang.

''Aku bosan~ayo jalan-jalan" ajak Jaejoong.

"Mau kemana?"

"Eum..."Jaejoong tampak berpikir,ia juga bingung mau kemana.

''Game center"Seru Jaejoong. Yah,game canter tak buruk. Ia bisa bermain sepuasnya disana.

"Baiklah,kajja"Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong,menuju Game canter terdekat.

1 jam setelah mereka pergi,Eomma Kim pulang. Ia bersama dengan jiyeon. Jiyeon ingin bertemu Jaejoong,ia berniat mengajak namja itu menemaninya ke salon. Tapi,rasanya kali ini ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena Jaejoong tak ada dirumah. Eomma Kim sendiri begitu mengutuk anaknya,padahal tadi anaknya bilang bahwa ia butuh istirahat,tapi sekarang malah sudah hilang-bersama butlernya.

"Jaejoong tak ada di rumah ya Ajhumma?"Ucap Jiyeon sedih.

"Mian ne Jiyeon"

"Gwenchanna Ajhumma,sebaiknya aku pulang saja" Jiyeon berpamitan dan hendak pulang.

"Aku pulang~" Jiyeon dan Eomma Kim langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Jaejoong bersama Yunho dibelakangnya.

"Nah,ini dia sudah pulang" Ucap Eomma Kim senang.

"Ada apa Eomma?"Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Sekarang kau temani Jiyeon ke salon,ia sudah menunggumu daritadi. Jika saja kau tidak datang,mungkin dia sudah pulang,huh hampir saja"

"Mwo?sekarang?aku lelah eomma!"Rajuk Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia tak lelah,hanya saja ia malas menemani Jiyeon. Jaejoong tak suka disuruh menunggu.

"Tak ada alasan,cepat antarkan sana~"

"Keundae-"

"Tak ada alasan!salahmu sendiri pergi-pergi!"Ucap Eomma Kim tegas.

"Baiklah,ayo Yunho"

"Kenapa kau mengajak Yunho bukan Jiyeon?"

"Iya maksud ku Jiyeon juga,Eomma bawel sekali sih!"Gerutu Jaejoong sebal.

Jiyeon berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan menggandengnya.

"Baik Tuan-"

"Yunho tak usah ikut!"Ujar Eomma Kim sebelum mereka meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Aish!waeeee?~"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Yunho tidak ikut?masalah banget ya?"

"Masalah Banget Eomma!Ayo Yunho harus ikut,aku gak mau tau!"Jaejoong kemudian menarik tangan Yunho keluar. Yunho hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan pacarnya itu. Kekasihnya itu menempel sekali padanya. Tapi ia juga tak masalah,daripada ia harus membiarkan Jaejoong pergi berduaan dengan Jiyeon. Yunho lebih tak rela.. Posesive eoh?

...

Jaejoong melengguh dari tidurnya,sudah satu jam setengah ia duduk di salon ini. Sampai ia ketiduran,dan bangun lagi. Kenapa Jiyeon masih belum selesai juga?apa sih yang dilakukan wanita itu selama satu jam setengah?

Jaejoong melirik ke samping,melihat Yunho yang sedang serius membaca novelnya. Jaejoong langsung menarik novel tersebut dari Yunho,membuatnya terkesiap.

"Wae?kembalikan Boo"

"Baca novel apa sih?serius sekali" Jaejoong membolak-balik novel yang bersampul biru itu. Kemudian membaca judul yang ada disana.

"Before U Go"Guman Jaejoong pelan.

"Novel apa ini?"

"Friendship,tentang persahabatan 5 orang yang menamakan diri mereka Tohoshinki. Perpisahan menorehkan luka dalam di hati mereka. Miris sekali rasanya"Jelas Yunho.

"Owh"

"Kau tahu?Novel ini adalah salah satu karya Lee Sungmin"

"Lee sungmin?"Ucap Jaejoong bingung. Jujur saja ia tak bergitu tertarik dengan buku,dan sejenisnya.

"Ya,novelis terkenal campuran korea-inggris. Karya-karya nya sangat terkenal. Seperti Before U Go,Wasurenaide,Mirotic,White Lie danWinter Rose. Aku banyak mengoleksinya dirumah. Tulisanya benar-benar membuat pembaca ikut masuk ke dalamnya,merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh tokoh yang ada disana."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-angguk paham,tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Setelah 2 jam menunggu,akhirnya Jiyeon selesai. Jiyeon creambath untuk merawat kesehatan rambutnya setelah itu men-cat rambutnya menjadi coklat almond dan mem-blownya.

"Mian oppa,tadi aku sedikit lama"Ucap Jiyeon dengan sedikit nada bersalah.

"Gwenchana,Jiyeon-ah. Ayo kita pulang"

"Ne" Jaejoong,Jiyeon,dan Yunho keluar dari salon itu dan menuju rumah Jiyeon untuk mengantarkan yeoja itu terlebih dahulu.

...

Tok tok tok

Cklek

Jaejoong terduduk dari tidurnya. Ia segera melihat siapa yang masuk ke kemarnya.

"Eomma"Guman Jaejoong pelan. Eomma Kim hanya tersenyum dan ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Eomma?"

"Begini Jae,menurut mu Jiyeon itu bagaimana?"

"Jiyeon?menurutku dia biasa saja,wae?"

"Tidakkah menurutmu dia cantik,hmm?"Eomma Kim malah balik bertanya membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Yah,lumayan"Jawab Jaejoong seadanya. Ia tak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraanya dengan Eommanya.

"Sikapnya?"Tanya eomma kim lagi.

"Jiyeon baik,ceria. Sebenarnya Eomma mau bicara apa?daritadi nanya-nanya soal Jiyeon?"

"Ani,menurut Eomma kalian sangaat cocok. Kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Menyukai?!aku tak pernah menyukainya!"Ucap Jaejoong tegas membuat Eomma Kim kaget.

"Wae?!"

"Yah karena aku tak meyukainya,itu saja. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman biasa."

"Andwaeeee!Rencananya Eomma mau menjodohkan mu denganya. Ia cantik,sikapnya sopan pula. Sangat pas untuk keluarga kita Jae" Jelas Eomma Kim panjang lebar. Ia berbicara dengan nada lembut menyalurkan pengertian dalam bagi Jaejoong.

"Mwo?menjodohkan ku?aku tak mau Eomma!"

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu Jae,daripada kau menyesal nantinya"Eomma Kim masih saja belum menyerah membujuk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku tak mungkin menyesal Eomma!bahkan aku baru mengenalnya selama 3 hari,mana mungkin aku menyukainya?"Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada kesal. Bayangkan saja,ia baru mengenal gadis itu selama 3 hari,waktu yang sangat singkat untuk membahas soal perjodohan. Jaejoong merasa ini semua terlalu terburu-buru. Lagipula,ia sudah memiliki Yunho yang akan selalu menjaganya.

"Sudahlah,kau pikirkan hal ini dulu secara matang. Ini masih rencana,eomma bisa merubahnya" Eomma Kim bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang termenung. Jaejoong tak mau ambil pusing. Ia tak akan mau dijodohkan dengan Jiyeon,hanya itu yang perlu ia katakan pada Eommanya nanti.

...

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Apa?Halmoni dan Haraboji sudah diperbolehkan pulang?"

"..."

"Baiklah,Yunho akan kesana besok pagi"

"..."

"Ne,nado saranghae Eomma"

Telepon dimatikan oleh Yunho. Sepertinya ia harus bersiap-siap hari ini. Baru saja Eomma nya telepon bahwa Halmoni dan Harabojinya sudah mulai pulih dan diperbolehkan pulang. Yunho bermaksud untuk menjenguknya sementara.

"Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Jaejoong bingung saat melihat Yunho sedang menge-pack pakaianya.

"Besok pagi aku akan ke Gwangju,menjenguk Halmoni dan Haraboji ku."

"Gwangju?boleh kah aku ikut?"

"Ikut?kau serius?Disana tempat pendesaan. Aku tak yakin kau betah disana Boo"

"Biarlah. Sekali-kali aku merasakan hidup jadi orang susah Yunnie-bear"Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho manja. Yunho hanya terkekeh geli melihat Jaejoong menjadi padanya. Dalam hati ia merasa senang Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini.

"Arasseo BooJae"

CUP

Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong gemas. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tertawa saja.

"Ish,Yunnie nakal~"Ujar Jaejoong masih dengan nada yang manja.

"Tapi kau suka kan?Hahahahhaha"

**TBC**

Mian,updatenya lama... Sebenernya Ff nya uda jadi,tapi baru sekarang aku sempet ke warnet buat nge-post,soalnya aku gaada komputer di rumahT^T  
**THX to: Nara Yuuki,Vic89,YunHolic,Tymagh,rara Maria Rena,dan semua yang uda baca**  
**Review lagi ya,biar ,makin cepet updatenya^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Their own self**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Warning:Yaoi,BL(Boys Love)!Typo(s)  
**

**Don't like, don't read**

**NO BASH!NO COPY!**

"Boo,apakah kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Seru Yunho dari lantai bawah.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar"

"Nah aku sudah siap sekarang, ayo kita berangkat" Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengaet koper mininya. Ia hanya membawa sedikit pakaian, dan perlengkapan lainya. Jaejoong sudah bilang akan menemani Yunho ke Gwangju ke Eommanya, dan Eommanya memberinya izin. Tapi sekarang hanya mereka di rumah besar itu. Pasalnya sang Eomma sedang pergi shopping sedangkan sang Appa sedang sibuk bekerja di perusahaanya di Seoul.

Mereka berangkat dengan mobil yang biasa mereka pakai.

Sesampainya di Gwangju, Yunho langsung menemui halmoni dan harabojinya di rumah. Mereka memang baru keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi entah kenapa Yunho merasa bahwa kakek-neneknya sudah sangat sehat.

"Halmoni~" Ucap Yunho langsung menghambur memeluk neneknya, lalu bergantian memeluk kakeknya.

"Yunho-ah" Balas Halmoni-Haraboji.

"Apakah kalian sehat?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

''Ne, ne kami sudah sehat Yunho. Kau tak perlu cemas seperti itu" Ujar sang Haraboji terkekeh.

"Eomma dan Appa kemana?"

"Oh, Orang tuamu sedang berada di kebun untuk mengurusi tanaman sayuran kita"

"Hmm" Yunho hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan Halmoninya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namja cantik ini? kekasih mu eoh?"

"Ehm,bagaimana ya? Hubungan kami sulit dijelaskan"Jawab Yunho salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Anyeong haseyo, Kim Jaejoong inmida"Sapa Jaejoong penuh hormat.

"Jadi~benar namja cantik ini kekasihmu, yun?" Tanya Halmoninya lagi.

"Aigoo, bukan bukan seperti itu, Jaejoong itu majikanku di seoul, tapi tidak juga seperti itu, hubungan kami sulit dijelaskan, tapi.. Aish!" Ucap Yunho frustasi.

Halmoni hanya melongo mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Ia sendiri bingung sebenarnya cucunya itu mau bicara apa. Mengatakan kekasih susah sekali eoh?

...

"Nah,Boo kamarmu ada disini. Disebelahnya kamarku, jadi kalau ada apa-apa langsung saja ke kamar sebelahmu"Jelas Yunho. Ia manruh barang-barang Jaejoong dikamarnya. Kamar itu sendiri tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada 1 single bed, serta lemari kayu dan sofa kecil didalamnya. Kamarnya kali ini benar-benar sederhana, berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya yang di Seoul. Dan lagi, kamar ini tidak dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan alias AC. Tapi tak apa,toh cuaca disana lumayan dingin.

Jaejoong mencoba merebahkan dirinya di single bed itu. Rasanya beda sekali dengan springbed nya dirumah. Ranjang ini kurang empuk dan kasar. Tak apa lah, sekali-kali mencoba hidup sederhana bersama keluarga Yunho di Gwangju. Seperti ini, membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih dekat dengan Namja Chingu nya itu.

Mungkin karena lelah atau apa, Jaejoong tertidur di ranjang itu. Jaejoong terbangun ketika langit sudah bewarna kemerah-merahan. Ia sudah tidur lumayan lama. Tunggu,kemana Yunho nya? Sudahlah lebih baik ia membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong mengambil perlengkapan mandinya dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

Tak berapa lama, Yunho masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapa pun disana.

"Boo,kau di dalam?" Tanya Yunho dari luar.

''Ne, ada apa yun?"

"Aniya, kalau sudah selesai,cepatlah ke ruang makan. Kami semua menunggumu."

"Ne"

Setelah lekas berpakaian rapi, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan. Semua anggota keluarga Jung memang menunggunya. Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang disediakan-sebelah kiri Yunho.

"Anyeong Tuan Jaejoong"sapa Appa Jung hormat.

"Ah anyeong ajhussi. Tak usah formal seperti itu" Balas Jaejoong.

"Ne,tuan mengapa anda ikut kesini?kehidupan disini berbeda sekali dengan Seoul"Tanya Eomma Jung.

"Itu,aku hanya bosan saja dirumah. Lagipula,sekalian menghambiskan waktu liburanku ajhumma..hehhehe" Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Sebenarnya sih Jaejoong memang ingin lebih dekat dengan Yunho. Dan tak mau dipusingkan dengan yeoja bernama Jiyeon itu,makanya ia kesini.

"Ohhh... Kuharap kau suka tinggal disini. Pasalnya rumah ini berbeda sekali dengan rumahmu Jaejoong-ssi"

"Gwenchana Ajhumma. Aku malah ingin merasakan hidup sederhana di desa seperti ini."Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Oh begitu"

...

"Boo,boo,ireona~" Ucap Yunho sambil mengguncang tubuh kurus Jaejoong.

"Uggh" Jaejoong meleguh dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandanganya.

"Ah Yunho. Ada apa?"

"Ini sudah pagi Boo. Hari ini kita akan ke kebun,ayo siap-siap. Sudah ada sarapan di ruang makan."

"Ah ye" Jawab Jaejoong mengagguk-angguk pelan.

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap-siap. Ia langsung melesat ke ruang makan untuk segera memakan sarapanya dan pergi ke kebun.

"Woah,udaranya masih bersih sekali!"Seru Jaejoong saat ia sudah sampai di depan kebun. Kebun itu memang milik keluarga Jung. Bisa dibilang kebun itu dirawat secara turun-temurun. Kebun nya sangat luas. Ditanami dengan berbagai macam buah-buahan dan sayuran.

"Ne,berbeda sekali dengan di Seoul. Udara disini masih bersih dan alami" Jawab Yunho menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Nah,sekarang bawa ini. Karena sekarang bulan Juni,maka kebun panen. Kita tinggal memetik buah dan sayuran saja. Kita bawa ke rumah untuk makan dan sisanya dijual ke pasar" Yunho menyerahkan keranjang besar pada Jaejoong,ia sendiri juga memegangnya.

"Ne"Jaejoong menerima keranjang itu dan mulai berjalan masuk ke kebun.

"Well,Yunnie. Apa yang harus kupetik?"Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Ia melihat Yunho memetik selada,tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dipetik.

"Ah iya,aku hampir lupa. Boo memetik buah strawberry di sana. Kurasa keranjang itu takkan muat menampung strawberry dari kebun ini. Nah,kalau sudah tak muat,kau taruh saja semua strawberry itu di karung disebelah sana"Jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Baiklah" Jaejoong segera menuju ke arah kebun strawberry dan mulai memetiknya. Dibandingkan dengan selada,jumlah buah strawberry lebih banyak.

Yunho sudah selesai mengumpulkan seladanya,sedangkan Jaejoong masih bersusah payah memetik buah strawberry. Ia sudah bolak-balik memasukkan buah itu ke karung,tapi kenapa buahnya tak habis-habis juga.

Yunho segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah tampak kelelahan. Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

"Boo,kau lelah?kau berkeringat banyak sekali. Ayo kubantu" Yunho mulai berjongkok dan membantu Jaejoong mengumpulkan buah strawberry itu.

Pukul 11 siang dan acara mengumpulkan buah dan sayuran mereka selesai. Berkarung-karung buah dan sayuran sudah terkumpul di pendopo yang ada disana. Mereka ber istirahat sebentar di pendopo itu.

"Aih,lelahnya~"Guman Jaejoong.

"Hmmm... Panas sekali" Tambah Yunho.

"Apakah kau mau es krim?"

"Es krim? apakah ada di daerah desa seperti ini?'' Jawab Jaejoong heran. Ia belum melihat kafe atau toko es krim selama ia ada disana.

"Ada kok. Yah tapi memang tak se-enak di Seoul. Tapi menurutku tak buruk juga, setidaknya es krim cocok untuk cuaca sepanas ini" Yunho menerawang jauh,berpikir tempat mana yang menjual es krim. Dan tiba-tiba ia menemukan orang yang bisa memberikanya es krim.

"Ah! aku baru ingat,aku tahu orang yang bisa memberikan kita es krim! Kajja"Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju tempat itu.

...

"Ajhummoni" Sapa Yunho pada seorang yeoja paruh baya. Kini mereka telah berada di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggir desa.

"Ah,ye Yunho-ah. Sudah lama sekali kau tak datang kesini"Ucap Yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Ne,mian Hyukkie Ajhumma. Sekarang aku tinggal di Seoul,beberapa hari ini aku menjenguk halmoni dan haraboji yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit" Jelas Yunho.

"Ohh,,begitu rupanya. Lalu siapa namja cantik ini hmm?"

"Eh?Dia-"

"Anyeong haseyo,Kim Jaejoong inmida. Aku Namja Chingu nya Yunho." Jaejoong membungkukan badanya sedikit. Yunho menatapnya agak canggung.

"Omo!kau sudah punya kekasih?cantik pula! Aigooo"

"Ye"Jawab Yunho se adanya.

"Ada apa kau kesini Yunho-ah?"

"Emm, Apakah sekiranya Ajhumma masih menjual es krim seperti dulu?"Tanya Yunho agak ragu. Dulu sewaktu kecil,ia juga pernah berkunjung ke sini, dan pada waktu itu Hyukkie Ajjhuma menjadi penjual es krim.

"Aku tidak menjual es krim lagi Yunho-ah" Jawab Hyukkie ajhumma membuat Yunho tertunduk lesu.

"Tapi kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja membuat es krim rasa buah-buahan. Kalau kau mau,biar ku ambilkan"Hyukkie Ajhumma beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke belakang untuk mengambil es krim di dapur.

"Gomawo Ajhumma"Mata Yunho berbinar senang, sama halnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Nah ini, silakan"Ucap Hyukkie Ajjhuma meletakan berbagai macam Es krim di meja.

"Gomawo ne Ajjhuma"

"Ne, Cheoman" Yunho dan Jaejoong mengambil es potong rasa buah itu kemudian memakanya. Rasa segar mengalir ke tenggorokan mereka yang kering.

"Kalian terlihat sangat lelah,habis darimana hmm?" Tanya Hyukkie ajhumma lembut.

"Kami habis panen di kebun Ajhumma"

"Ohh.. Pantas saja kelelahan,kebun keluargamu itu kan besar sekali"

"Ajhumma,bolehkan aku makan es krim nya 1 lagi?"Tanya Jaejoong malu-malu. Ia terus memerhatikan es krim blueberry yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiana.

"Tentu,Jaejoong-ah. Kau bisa makan seberapapun kau mau"

"Yeay! Jeongmal gomawo Hyukkie Ajhumma^^" Jaejoong segera mencomot es krim blueberry itu dan memakanya dengan lahap.

...

"Woah!es krim Hyukkie ajhumma benar-benar enak!"Seru Jaejoong. Mereka sedang berada di depan rumah Hyukkie Ajhumma berniat meninggalkanya.

"Iya!sangat enak!"

"Ngomong-ngomong,kau mau tidak ku ajak ke tempat yang menarik?"Tanya Yunho.

"Tempat menarik?tempat apa?"Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ada deh!Kajja"

Tak berapa lama berjalan, Mereka sampai di tempat yang dibilang oleh Yunho. Kini mereka berada di sebuah bukit dengan hamparan hijau yang sangat luas. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya ada mereka dan kicauan burung-burung. Hening dan tenang.

"Wuuuu!ada tempat seperti ini disini ya" Ujar Jaejoong sambil merentangkan kedua tanganya, menikmati udara yang masih segar.

"Tentu"Jawab Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia datang kesana.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yun,kau tahu Jiyeon kan?"

"Jiyeon?ya aku tahu."

"Menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

"Biasa saja"

"Kemarin,sebelum kita kesini,Eomma bilang ingin menjodohkan aku denganya"

"MWO?!"Yunho sontak memelototkan kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah... Eomma bilang seperti itu padaku. Tapi tenang saja,aku pasti menolak perjodohan bodoh itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu CUP"Jaejoong mengecup pelan pipi Yunho. Yunho meraba pelan bekas ciuman dari kekasihnya kemudian tersenyum. Andai saja saat-saat ini bisa berlanjut. Saat-saat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua,tak ada orang lain,tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

"Aku sudah mengira saat keluarga Jiyeon datang berkunjung. Bagaimana kalau kita memberitahu hubungan kita Boo?"Tanya Yunho ragu-ragu.

"ANIYA!"Teriak Jaejoong keras.

"Wae?"Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Ah!maksudku apa kita tidak terlalu terburu-buru?aku takut reaksi Eomma"Jaejoong mulai menstabilkan nada bicaranya menjadi lebih lembut dan penuh pengertian.

"Ye,benar juga katamu. Tapi kita tetap harus memberitahu hal ini Boo!Apalagi Eomma mu sudah mempunyai rencana untuk menjodohkanmu"

"Ya"Jawab Jaejoong singkat. Ia bisa menarik nafas lega karena Yunho sudah tak meng-ungkit-ungkit lagi soal itu. Jaejoong bukanya tidak mau,hanya saja ia belum siap. Eomma nya pasti menolak hubungan mereka,apalagi Appanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seburuk apa reaksi mereka jika mengetahui anaknya mempunyai 'Kelainan'.

"Oh iya,kapan kita akan pulang?"Tanya Jaeejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"2 hari dari sekarang,yah kira-kira. Kau tak betah hmm?"

"Tidak. Aku suka disini,hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Owh"

"Ini sudah mulai sore Boo,mau pulang?"

"Tentu,ayo kita pulang"

Mereka berjalan dengan tangan bertaut,sambil tertawa riang dengan lelucon yang mereka buat. Sesekali Yunho mengacak pelan rambur hitam Jaejoong,merasa gemas dengan namja cantik yang ber status sebagai pacarnya itu.

Rumah Yunho tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang,tinggal beberapa meter maka mereka akan sampai. Tapi,tautan tangan mereka langsung terlepas saat melihat sebuah mobil audy hitam yang terparkir depan rumah Yunho. Jaejoong mengenal mobil itu. Itu mobil keluarganya!WHAT?! Kenapa mobil itu bisa ada disini?!

Mata Jaejoong serasa mau keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat 2 orang yeoja keluar dari mobil itu. Salah satunya ada yeoja paruh baya alias Eommanya,yang satu lagi...

"Jiyeon?!"Seru Jaejoong kaget,begitupun dengan Yunho. Ia menatap ketiganya bingung.

"Anyeong Oppa"

...

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?"Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Ehm Begini Jae,Jiyeon kangen sekali padamu. Jadi Eomma membawanya kesini"Ujar Eomma Kim nyegir.

What? kangen? entah kenapa Yunho serasa ingin muntah mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir yeoja paruh baya itu. Bukankah mereka baru pergi 2 hari yang lalu? kenapa terasa berlebihan sekali. Apalagi yeoja berumur 18 tahun itu terlihat malu-malu sekarang.

"Eomma! eomma tahu kan ini rumah Yunho, kita tak bisa seenaknya seperti ini."Ujar Jaejoong. Ia sendiri juga kaget mendengar alasan mereka datang kesini. Kenapa sepertinya Jiyeon mulai menjadi yeoja genit?padahal dulu gadis itu baik,ramah dan tidak kegatelan seperti sekarang, batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Yunho-ah, bolehkan kalau Jiyeon menginap dirumahmu? boleh ya ya" Ujar Eomma Kim merajuk. Yunho yang melihatnya menjadi tidak enak, secara yeoja paruh baya itu adalah majikanya.

"Tentu Nyonya"

"Tuh kan! Yunho sudah mengijinkan nya. Udah deh kamu jangan repot. Justru bagus kan ada Jiyeon yang menemanimu disini"

"Ish! terserah eomma saja" Jawab Jaejoong kesal. Harusnya ini acaranya berdua dengan Yunho. Justru Jaejoong sengaja ikut Yunho ke Gwangju agar bisa berduaan dengan namja chingu nya itu tanpa ada gangguan. Tapi apa sekarang? akan ada Jiyeon diantara mereka-_-

"Jiyeon, kau baik-baik disini ne" Ucap Eomma Kim.

"Jae, Eomma pulang dulu, jaga Jiyeon baik-baik"

"Neeee" Jawab Jaejoong malas. Kemudian Eomma Kim melangkah keluar dan pergi balik menuju Seoul.

"Aku harus tidur dimana oppa?"Tanya Jiyeon.

"Dia harus tidur dimana yun?"

"Ehmm... Kurasa sudah tak ada lagi kamar yang masih tersisa,karena kamar yang Jaejoong gunakan adalah kamar tamu dan cuma ada 1"Pikir Yunho.

"Ah Yasudah,aku tidur sekamar dengan Jaejoong oppa saja" Seru Jiyeon girang.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming,langsung menatap Yunho dengan pandangan -LakukanSesuatu-,Sementara Jiyeon sudah menariknya untuk masuk ke kamar.

"ANIYA!"Teriak Yunho saat mereka hampir memasuki kamar,Jaejoong dan Jiyeon sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Wae?"Tanya Jiyeon Bingung

"B-begini,kau kan perempuan,kalau perempuan tidur dengan laki-laki rasanya akan menjadi masalah. Lebih baik kau gunakan saja kamar Jaejoong,biar Jaejoong tidur sekaramar denganku"

"Begitukah?Arasso"Ujar Jiyeon pasrah. Kemudian Jaejoong mengambil koper mininya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar itu. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan kamar Yunho. Kamar itu lebih luas, lebih bagus, dan ada 1 SpringBed Besar di dalamnya, berbeda sekali dengan kamar tamu.

Jaejoong meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar itu dan mencoba merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Benar seperti dugaanya, ranjang itu lebih empuk dan lebih nyaman hampir sama dengan ranjangnya di Seoul.

"Yun,kok kamarmu besar sekali?beda sekali dengan kamar yang lain"Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sekarang duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv.

"Ada tv dan sofa juga lagi"Tambah Jaejoong cepat.

"Jelas saja ini kan kamar ku. Lagipula dulu,aku tidur berdua dengan saudara sepupu ku,makanya kamarnya besar."

"Owh, sekarang kemana saudara sepupu mu itu?"

"Hmm? Sekarang ia sedang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan Fashion di Singapore. Tak kusangka ia menjadi se-sukses ini sekarang" Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas omongan Yunho. Kemudian ia ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan cuci muka dan bergegas tidur.

Setelah selesai Jaejoong segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur,kemudian menarik selimut tebal Yunho sampai ke lehernya. Yunho ikut berbaring di sebelah Jaejoong dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang ada kemudian menatap wajah Jaejoong lama. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah berhadap-hadap an dalam posisi tidur.

Yunho menatap intents mata bening Jaejoong, ia terpesona oleh keindahan namja cantik itu. Jaejoong tak jauh beda dengan Yunho,ia menatap mata musang m ilik kekasihnya itu.

"Jaejoong-a Saranghae" Ucap Yunho lembut kemudian perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Yunho mencium bibir merah Jaejoong lembut. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi lembut bibir milik Yunho. Perlahan tubuh mereka mulai mendekat dan mendekat. Yunho menggerakan bibirnya pelan diatas bibir cherry Jaejoong, lama-kelamaan Yunho mulai melumat bibir itu. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam saja, ikut membalas lumatan Yunho. Yunho menjilat bibir bawah Jaejoong, meminta akses untuk masuk, Jaejoong yang mengerti akan hal itu segera membuka mulutnya. Tak membuang waktu lebih lama, Yunho segera memasukan lidahnya dan mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Jaejoong, Ia membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu sedikit mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah 7 menit berciuman, Jaejoong mendorong pelan dada Yunho karena kehabisan nafas. Yunho segera melepas French Kiss mereka kemudian menatap muka Jaejoong yang memerah. Yunho segera mengecup seluruh wajah Jaejoong kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir nya. Ciuman Yunho kini mulai menurun ke leher putih milik Jaejoong. Menjilatnya kemudian menghisapnya dalam, membuat tanda kepemilikan disana. Ia merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong agar bisa lebih mendekat ke arahnya. Yunho menggigit pelan leher Jaejoong membuat tanda merah keunguan disana.

"Ahhh Yun-"Desah Jaejoong tertahan. Yunho mulai hilang kesadaran saat mendengar desahan muncul dari bibir Jaejoong. Dengan cepat ia merobek kaos yang dipakai Jaejoong. Yunho mulai mencium pundak Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu terangsang hebat, karena itu merupakan salah satu titik sensitivnya selain pinggang. Yunho memejamkan matanya sambil terus mencium bagian atas tubuh Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba ia sadar akan hal yang baru diperbuatnya sekarang. Ia segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat perlakuan nya tadi pada Jaejoong. Muka Jaejoong kian memerah, dengan bibir basahnya yang menggoda. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit merasa kecewa melihat Yunho menghentikan aksinya. Ia mengira Yunho akan menyentuhnya malam ini, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Mi-mianhae Boo, tadi aku hilang kendali" Ucap Yunho dengan nada bersalah. Kemudian ia membetulkan poni dan rambut Jaejoong yang berantakan.

"Gwenchana" Jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

Yunho lekas bangkit dari kasur itu dan mengambil kaos V-neck Jaejoong. Karena kaos yang tadi dipakainya sudah di robek olehnya.

"Ini" Ujar Yunho sembari menyerahkan kaos itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera menerima dan memakaikan pada tubuh rampingnya. Suasana canggung meliputi mereka. Karena yah mereka tidak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti tadi. Ini semua kesalahan Yunho yang hilang kendali. Ia begitu merutuki kebodohanya tersebut.

Posisi mereka sudah kembali seperti semula. Tapi,Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk membelakangi Yunho, membuat namja bermata musang itu diliputi perasaan bersalah. Yunho tahu Jaejoong pasti merasa takut padanya soal insiden tadi. Ia hampir memperkosa namja cantik itu! Pasalnya selama mereka hidup bersama, memang Jaejoong dikenal dengan sifat polos nya walaupun ia agak galak tapi sebenarnya ia masih polos, Begitulah pandangan Yunho selama ini.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, muka Jaejoong semakin memerah mengingat hal yang barusan saja dilakukanya dengan Yunho. Sebenarnya ia senang sekali dan ingin melakukanya dengan kekasihnya. Tapi sepertinya kekasihnya itu belum mau, tadi saja ia segera menghentikan aksinya.

Tangan Jaejoong ber alih ke bibirnya. Mengusap bibir Cherry nya lembut. Ia masih merasakan bibir Yunho di bibir nya, rasanya sangat lembut. Jaejoong jadi senyam-senyum sendiri, ia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Sepertinya dugaan Yunho salah. Jaejoong malah senang jika Yunho berbuat seperti tadi. Ia ingin merasakan tubuh Yunho lebih dalam lagi.

"Aish! Aku malah berpikiran mesum! Adwaeeee! Tidak boleh" Batin Jaejoong dalam hati. Tak lama, Jaejoong mulai terlelap dan terbang ke alam mimpi nya.

...

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Gwangju. Besok mereka sudah balik ke Seoul karena Jaejoong harus mempersiapkan diri untuk tes universitas minggu depan nya.

Jaejoong, Yunho dan pastinya Jiyeon sedang berada di pinggir sawah sekarang. Mereka akan membantu mengurus sawah milik paman Yunho.

"Aduh lumpur ini menjijikan sekali" Seru Jiyeon saat mereka baru menginjakan kaki ke tengah sawah. Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung menatapnya tidak suka. 'Gadis ini merepotkan sekali, kenapa ia harus ada disini sih?' Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati. Tak peduli dengan Jiyeon, Jaejoong dan Yunho tetap melanjutkan langkah mereka ke tengah sawah, meninggalkan Jiyeon dibelakang.

"Oppa~ kenapa kau meninggalkan ku? Tega sekali Oppa, disini panas sekali oppa. Harusnya kau di sebelahku bukan malah meninggalkan ku" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan ogah-ogah an. Ia menggandeng tangan Jiyeon dan menuntun nya ke tengah.

"Gomawo oppa" Ujar Jiyeon senang.

Yunho mulai memberikan intruksi-intruksi cara menanam padi yang benar. Jaejoong menurut kemudian mulai menanami nya, berbeda dengan Jiyeon yang masih melipat tanganya, matanya memeriksa kesekitar.

"Jiyeon, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo bantu aku!" Ujar Yunho dengan sedikit berteriak agar bisa didengar yeoja itu.

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu? Aku tak mau menyentuh lumpur menjijikan itu"

"Nanti kan kau bisa cuci tangan, jangan manja begitu. Ingat, kita menumpang di rumah Yunho, setidaknya bantu lah dia" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Sungguh ia jengkel sekali dengan yeoja genit itu. Kenapa ia harus datang kalau memang tidak mau mebantu? Sadarlah sedikit kalau yeoja itu tinggal menumpang di rumah kekasihnya. Jaejoong yakin Yunho juga tidak suka dengan kehadiran Jiyeon di tengah-tengah mereka, hanya saja namja itu tak pernah mengungkapkanya.

"Oppa~" Jiyeon serdikit kaget atas ucapan Jaejoong barusan, ucapan yang menyatakan ketidaksukaan pada-nya.

"Ak-aku akan... bayar selama aku t-tinggal di-disana" Ujar Jiyeon terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah.. Jiyeon kau duduk disana saja, kami tak akan lama" Ucap Yunho dengan nada pasrah. Memang susah rasanya menyuruh yeoja manja yang terbiasa dengan kehidupan Seoul yang mewah. Jiyeon akhirnya menurut, ia berjalan menuju pondok kecil yang ada di tengah.

Jiyeon disana dengan perasaan sebal. Kenapa Jaejoong se-dingin itu padanya? Apa ia salah? Wajar kan kalau ia jijik dengan lumpur itu? Jiyeon hanya ingin menjaga kulit putih nya saja.

"Aduh! Yah! Jahil sekali eoh" Teriak Jaejoong dari ujung sana. Ia menanam padi sambil bercanda dengan Yunho membuat perasaan Jiyeon semakin kesal. Entah kenapa, ia merasa cemburu dengan Yunho. Padahal ia tahu kalau Yunho itu seorang pria. Tapi, hatinya berkata lain. Jiyeon merasa ada hubungan special antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, dan dia sendiri belum mengetahuinya.

Sudah sekitar 1 jam Jiyeon duduk sendirian disana. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan selesai. Jiyeon merasa bosan, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak untuk merendam kaki nya di lumpur kotor.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan pakaian lusuh dan topi sawah duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Jiyeon menatapnya bingung.

"Woaaaaah panas sekaliii!" Ujar pria itu bermonolog sendiri.

"Capeknya~ eh? Ada gadis cantik disini" Ucap namja tadi saat menyadari seorang yeoja di dekatnya.

"Siapa kau?"

" Aku Kang Shin Woo, kau siapa?"

"Aku Cho Jiyeon"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Ini kan di sawah"

"Tadi aku ikut mereka, tapi karena aku tak mau mengotori kaki ku yang mulus ini jadi aku disini" Ucap Jiyeon dengan percaya diri membuat namja disampingnya terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa tertawa eoh? Ada yang lucu?"

"Aniya, hanya saja kau itu lucu sekali. Masa kau ke sawah tapi tak mau menginjak lumpur? Hahhaha"

"Ish! Aku itu menjaga kaki ku, kau tak mengerti sih!" Dengus Jiyeon sebal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau petani disini? Pakaianmu sama dengan yang lain nya. Tapi tampaknya kau masih muda"

" Hey aku masih 20 tahun, masih muda. Aku bukan petani disini, aku dari Seoul."

"Seoul? Aku juga dari Seoul"

"Owh.. Hei, mereka berdua itu pacaran ya? Makanya kau tidak di pedulikan disini?" Tanya Shin Woo dengan POLOSnya.

"Apa nya yang pacaran?! Kau tidak lihat mereka itu sama-sama namja!" Teriak Jiyeon emosi. Meskipun tak disangkal Jaejoong dan Yunho memang tampak seperto orang pacaran.

"Mwo? Ku kira yang pakai baju putih itu yeoja. Dia cantik sekali! Biasa saja donk, tak usah berteriak seperti itu! Aku kan hanya bertanya!" Jiyeon langsung mendelik tajam.

"Jaejoong oppa memang cantik, perilaku nya juga seperti yeoja. Hey! Tapi kau tak boleh merebut Jaejoong ku, dia hanya milik ku"

"Kurasa dia uke! Tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa? Jangan merebut Jaejoong-mu? Babo! Aku itu masih normal, suka yeoja. Tapi, memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia cantik sekali" Jawab shin woo sambil terus memperhatikan Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Ya, memang Jaejoong itu cantik, manis, sempurna. Tapi tetap saja, ia itu seorang namja. Dan Shin Woo masih straight.

"Owh, yah ku kira. Lagian kau sudah menyebut Jaejoong oppa cantik 2 kali"

"Itu kenyataan"

"Huhh kenapa mereka lama sekali sih?"

"Hmmm? Menanam padi itu memang lama. Apalagi sedari tadi mereka bercanda terus, pasti selesai nya akan lama"

"Mwo? Huaaa aku tak mau disini"

"Kau mau ke rumah ku? Setidaknya lebih enak daripada disini. Di rumah ku ada pendingin ruangan" tawar Shin Woo. Sedikit banyak, ia kasihan juga melihat Jiyeon tidak dipedulikan orang sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kau punya rumah disini? Bukan kah tadi kau bilang, kau dari Seoul?"

"Aku memang dari Seoul, tapi aku juga punya rumah disini."

"Kenapa kau juga punya rumah disini?"Tanya Jiyeon menyelidik.

"Yah untuk bersantai saja. Setahun 3 kali aku kesini buat jalan-jalan. Sekalian membantu mengurus sawah. Lagian aku suka disini, masih bersih dan segar tak seperti di Seoul. Kok kau banyak nanya sih? Kau mau tidak? Kalau kau tidak mau aku pergi saja sekarang, mau ngadem di bawah AC"

"Eum, bagaimana ya? Rumah mu jauh tidak? Aku takut pas mereka balik aku tidak ada, terus aku ditinggal" Jawab Jiyeon sembari berpikir jauh.

"Tak jauh, dekat sini kok"

"Owh, yasudah aku ikut dengan mu"

"Bagus, ayo"

...

"Yunnie, aku tak mau bercanda lagi... Aku capek ketawa terus~" rengek Jaejoong manja.

"Arraso, arraso. Ayo kita istirahat dulu, sekalian menge-check yeoja aneh itu"

"Eh? Yunnie juga tak suka pada Jiyeon ya?"

"Ya iyalah. Dari tadi ia mengganggu kita terus, apalagi dia manja gitu."

"Iya aku setuju~ kenapa ia harus ada disini sih?"

"Salahkan lah Eomma mu" Jawab Yunho cuek.

"Iya! Ah eomma rese deh, gatau apa anaknya mau kencan dengan pacarnya. Malah bawa-bawa Jiyeon."

"Eh? Jadi kau ikut kesini biar bisa berduaan dengan ku ya?" Goda Yunho terkekeh pelan. Sementara wajah Jaejoong mulai memerah mendengarnya. Jaejoong terlihat cute sekali, begitulah menurut Yunho.

"Eumm ya sebenarnya sih gitu.. Tapi tak begitu juga sih, aku... Yak! Berhentilah ketawa-ketawa begitu!"

"Iya iya. Habis pacarku ini manis sekali sih.. Hhehehhe"

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan, lalu menoleh ke arah pondok yang tadi Jiyeon tempati. Memastikan bahwa gadis itu masih ada disana.

Mata Jaejoong melotot seketika, ia tak melihat Jiyeon di sana. Matanya langsung mencari-cari ke sekitar, berharap bahwa Jiyeon tak jauh dari sana.

"Yu-yun, Jiyeon-Jiyeon dia..."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Dia.. Dia hilang"

"Mwo?! Apa kau bilang? Bukan kah dia ada di pondok?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang dia tidak ada! Bagaimana ini? Dia hilang!"

"Ya Tuhan! Ayo kita cari sekarang, cepat cuci kaki mu!" Seru Yunho ikut-ikutan panik.

"Iya ayo"

Jaejoong segera mencuci kakinya dan menghampiri Yunho yang sudah keluar dari sawah. Mereka berputar-putar keliling kampung, tapi belum juga bisa menemukan Jiyeon.

"Huh aku capek" keluh Jaejoong.

"Kau capek? Kita istirahat dulu saja" Ucap Yunho prihatin. Ia juga sudah cukup lelah berputar-putar di tengah terik matahari seperti ini.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang ada, kemudian Yunho berlari membelikan 2 kotak susu dingin untuk mereka.

"Ini, masih dingin" Ucap Yunho seraya menyodorkan susu vannila dingin kesukaan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, ne"

"Slurppp slurpp... Ahhh dinginya"

"Ah aku tahu! Kenapa dari tadi gak kepikiran!" Seru Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Tahu apa?"

"Telepon dia saja. Mana ponsel mu? Aku pinjam"

"Aku tidak membawa ponsel ke sawah, ad di rumah mu"

"Yasudah, lebih baik kita pulang dulu saja lalu telepon Jiyeon. Dia pasti membawa ponselnya."

"Iya iya. Betul juga kau. Ayo"

**TBC**

**Review Please, Gomawo^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Their own self**

**Pairing: Yunjae  
**

**Warning: YAOI!BL(Boys Love)!**

**Don't like, don't read**

**NO BASH**

"Yoboseyo"

"Yoboseyo! Kau ada dimana Jiyeon?! Aku dan Yunho mencarimu dari tadi" Ucap Jaejoong dengan emosi.

"Mi-mian"

"Sudah, katakan dimana kau sekarang?!"

"A-aku ada di rumah teman"

"Mwo? Memangnya kau ada teman?!"

"Teman baru. Oppa, jangan marah-marah begitu padaku" Ucap Jiyeon takut-takut.

"Bagaimana aku tak marah, kau membuat aku dan Yunho khawatir. Setidaknya, kalau mau pergi bilang lah dulu pada kami"

"Mian"

"Diam disana, aku akan kesana sekarang"

"Ye"

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan dengan perasaan kesal, sementara Yunho mengelus punggungnya dan berkata "sabar" dari tadi.

"Bagaimana? Dimana Jiyeon?"

"Dia ada di rumah teman nya, dekat sawah"

"Oh.. Kau tahu rumahnya seperti apa?"

"Tidak" jawab Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

"Puk" Yunho menepuk jidatnya, geleng-geleng kepala atas jawaban Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kalau kau tak tahu rumahnya, gimana kita bisa ke sana? Hmm?"

"Oh iya ya. Gimana ya?"

"Yah telepon lagi donk baby"

"Ah ya, tunggu sebentar" Jaejoong mengambil lagi ponselnya dan men-dial nomor Jiyeon.

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Yak! Jiyeon, kau belum menyebutkan alamat rumah teman mu. Cepat katakan" Ucap Jaejoong tidak sabaran.

"..."

"Arraso. Diam disana" kemudian Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan teleponya denga Jiyeon.

"Ayo kesana"

...

"Boo, benar ini rumahnya?"

"Iya, alamatnya sesuai. Tadi Jiyeon bilang rumahnya besar, pagar nya coklat almond, dan rumahnya ber cat biru laut. Lihat? Rumah ini sama dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Jiyeon."

"Iya sih. Tapi rumahnya mewah sekali. Ada mobil sport juga lagi di depanya. Aku baru sadar ada rumah seperti ini di Gwangju"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cek saja ke dalam. Pencet bel nya"

"Ya ya"

Ting Tong

"Aku sudah pencet. Sekarang mana dia?"

"Tunggulah sebentar Boo. Kau tidak sabaran sekali"

"Ah itu dia. Lihat ke sana, itu Jiyeon" Ucap Yunho seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Benar itu dia"

"Oppa"

"Anyeong haseyo, choneun Kang Shin Woo inmida"

"Anyeong, aku Jaejoong dan yang disebelahku Yunho. Salam kenal"

"Nde"

"Ah kami kesini untuk menjemput Jiyeon"

"Ye, silakan"

...

Pukul 4 sore, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Yunho lagi. Mengingat sedari tadi siang mereka belum makan apapun, Yunho segera bangun dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa mengenyangkan perut mereka.

"Kalian mau apa? Biar ku masakkan"

"Aku sudah makan di rumah Shin Woo oppa"

"Aku mau bulgogi Yun"

"Baiklah"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berteman denganya?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho pergi.

"Waktu aku duduk di pondok, dia datang dan duduk disebelahku. Dia bertani meskipun profesi nya bukan petani. Setelah itu kami mengobrol dan dia mangajakku kerumahnya"

"Bagaimana dia bisa bertani kalau dia bukan petani? Lagipula rumahnya itu besar sekali, kurasa ia orang kaya. Pasti mewah, bagaimana dalamnya?"

"Shin Woo oppa bilang kalau dulu kakeknya adalah petani sebelum ber alih profesi menjadi pengusaha, jadi sedikit banyak ia tahu cara-cara bertani. Shin Oppa memang orang kaya, tapi kurasa ia tidak sombong. Di dalam rumahnya itu banyak guci-guci mahal, lukisan orang terkenal juga ada."

"Woah woah, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dalamnya. Lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh dengan nya kan?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh selidik.

"Oppa! Tentu saja tidak! Kami hanya main game, lalu ia memainkan sebuah lagu untukku, lalu kami makan, dan setelahnya kau datang menjemputku. Tak ada hal lain"

"Dia menyanyikan lagu untukmu?"

"Ne, Shin Woo Oppa memainkan gitar untukku. Kalau tidak salah, judul lagunya "Because I Miss You" yang dibawakan oleh Yonghwa."

"Because I Miss You? Ah kau tunggu disini sebentar" Jaejoong kembali dengan MP3 di tanganya. Ia menyetel sebuah lagu dan memberikan sebelah earphone nya pada Jiyeon.

"Benar, benar. Ini lagunya"

"Hmmm"

Tak berapa lama, Yunho datang membawa masakanya. Harum aroma masakan menyeruak kemana-mana.

"Ini" Ucap Yunho seraya memberikan bulgogi pada Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Yun^^"

"Cheoman"

...

Berhubung besok mereka akan pulang ke Seoul, maka sekarang Jaejoong dan Yunho dan mungkin Jiyeon sedang beres-beres.

"Boo, aku dapat ini dari Halmoni dan Haraboji. Katanya ini untuk oleh-oleh"

"Apa itu?"

"Eumm, ini ada buah dan sayuran dari kebun. Dan juga ada daging sapi segar."

"Woah... Pasti masih fresh."

"Iya. Boo, apakah kopermu masih muat? Koper ku sudah tidak muat lagi"

"Sayang sekali Yun, koper ku juga tidak muat. Lihat kan, aku bawa koper mini"

"Iya juga ya, baiklah akan kutaruh di kantong plastik besar saja"

"Ngomong-ngomong Boo, apa yang kau bicarakan sama Jiyeon tadi? Kau terlihat antusias sekali"

"Kami hanya berbicara sedikit tentang Kang Shin Woo"

"Mwo?! Jangan bilang kau nge-fans padanya?"

"Ani! Yak! Kau ngomong aneh-aneh saja deh. Aku tak mungkin suka padanya lah"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya tentang rumahnya, musiknya, dan apa yang dilakukanya bersama Jiyeon tadi."

"Eh Yun, bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk ku?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Yunho bingung. Yah sebenarnya suaranya juga tidak begitu buruk, bisa dibilang merdu malah. Waktu di sekolah tingkat SD ia pernah masuk paduan suara.

"Aniya. Hanya saja aku sedikit iri dengan Jiyeon. Tadi Kang Shin Woo itu memainkan sebuah lagu untuknya. Padahal mereka baru saling kenal. Kau kekasihku kan? Ayolah"

"Baiklah, lagu apa?"

"Lagu apa saja, yang penting kau bisa menyanyikan lagunya."

"Ehm, Picture Of You dari Dong Bang Shin Ki oke?"

"Oke

**jonyok nouri jigo hana dul kyojinun**

**bulbichul taraso noege gago isso**

**chagaun barame umchurin ne okkaega**

**naeryo antgi jone naega gamssajulke**

**nal bwa love**

**you babogatun gudae**

**gu modun goshi naegen da sojunghangol**

**gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum**

**nuni bushin i gasumuro**

**gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke**

**gidohan modun kumi ganjolhan**

**nae hyanggiro nama uril hyanghae isso**

**More than the air I breathe**

**balgaol achime hamke usul su innun**

**naui baraemduri irwo jil su itdorok**

**naega gidarilkke ne son nochi anhulke**

**nunmul punira haedo naega dakkajulke**

**kuchi boiji anhado**

**amuri homhan giriljirado yaksokhalke**

**my my my my please be mine**

"gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum

nuni bushin i gasumuro

gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke

gidohan modun kumi ganjolhan

nae hyanggiro nama uril hyanghae isso

More than the air I breathe" Jaejoong pun mengikuti Yunho untuk menyanyikan picture of you.

"Eh Boo? Kau juga tahu lagu ini?" Tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi kaget O.o

"Pastinya. Picture Of You itu salah satu lagu favorit ku."

"Jinjja? Itu juga favoritku. Kita sama, hahahha"

"Boo, ini sudah malam, ayo kita tidur."

"Ne"

Jaejoong naik ke atas ranjang disusul dengan Yunho dibelakangnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Yunho memajukan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong, hendak mencium namja cantik itu. Jaejoong refleks menutup kedua matanya saat deru nafas Yunho menerpa wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum dan CUP

"Selamat malam Boo" Jaejoong sedikit kecewa karena Yunho mencium keningnya. Tapi yah tak apalah.

"Jiyeon, apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel mu? Aku lihat sedari tadi kau memainkan nya terus."

"Aku membalas email teman-teman ku"

"Ohhh" Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Ah! Shin Woo oppa" Seru Jiyeon semangat sambil mengotak-atik Samsung s4 nya.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Dia kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong kepo-_-

"Dia mengirimi ku email oppa... Woah" Mata Jiyeon berbinar senang.

"Ohh,, kukira kenapa... Kenapa begitu senang eoh? Jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa oppa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai nya?"

"Eum... Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaan ku oppa. Disaat aku bersamanya aku merasa nyaman, senang dan bahagia. Tapi disisi lain, kan aku suka padamu Oppa"

"..." Jaejoong diam seketika. Ia lebih memilih mengabaikan ucapan Jiyeon dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke luar, mengamati jalan-jalan. Jiyeon sendiri tak terlalu peduli. Matanya berbinar senang (lagi) ketika ponselnya menerima email masuk dari Kang Shin Woo.

Jinagabeorin eorin shijeoren pungseoneul tago naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kku-eotjji.

Jaejoong merogoh saku nya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Ah eomma. Ada apa?"

"...''

"Mungkin sekitar 2 jam lagi, wae?"

"..."

"Ohh arraseo"

"..."

"Ne" Jaejoong menutup ponselnya. Kemudian ia mengetik sms untuk Eomma nya itu.

"Ada apa Boo?" Tanya Yunho.

"Boo?" Jiyeon memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ah! Ma-maksudku Jae" Jawab Yunho canggung. Ia sudah kebiasaan memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Boo'.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Eomma hanya menanyakan kapan kita sampai di Seoul."

"Ohh"

...

Cklek

Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Ia rindu sekali dengan eommanya. Eumm bisa dibilang ia anak yang manja, karena ia tak pernah bisa jauh dengan Eommanya.

"Eomma" Teriak Jaejoong keras.

"Eomma" teriaknya lagi. Tapi tetap masih tak ada jawaban. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Rumah besar itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan Yunho.

"Ah Eomma kemana?" Gerutu Jaejoong. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya Yunho lekas masuk dan melihat Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa sembari menggerutu pelan.

"Ada apa Boo?"

"Eomma tak ada di rumah" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal, mukanya menekuk.

"Mungkin lagi keluar sebentar?"

"Tapi tadi dia menelpon ku yun"

"Sabarlah sedikit Boo" Ujar Yunho seraya terkekeh pelan. Kekasihnya itu kekanakan sekali. Memang tak bisa jauh dari Eommanya.

"Eum.. Kau mau makan dulu tidak? Sambil menunggu Eomma mu. Daripada kita tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Mau."

"Mau makan apa?"

"Nasi Goreng Kimchi" Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Baiklah tunggu saja disana" Ujar Yunho lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Yunho mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Nasi, sayuran, dan juga daging.

"Aku akan membantu mu" Jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul dari bilik pintu dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Eum.. Kau memotong daging dan sayuran saja, ada di dalam kulkas. Tapi untuk daging, dipanaskan dulu"

"Arraseo" Jaejoong mengambil sayur-sayuran dan daging dari kulkas, lalu ia memotong sayuran dengan telaten dan rapi. Yunho sendiri sedang menggoreng nasi di atas kompor. Jaejoong berjalan ke sebelah Yunho, ia mengambil **Pan **dan menuangkan minyak ke atasnya. Setelah dirasa minyak sudah panas, ia meletakan daging itu ke atas nya.

"Auw" Ringis Jaejoong kencang. Minyak dari **Pan **itu bercipratan dari tempatnya, mengenai tangan mulus Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Yunho mematikan api kompor itu.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Yunho panik.

"Tadi kena minyak panas.. Aduhh perih" Ucap Jaejoong seraya mengusap bagian tanganya yang memerah akibat terkena minyak.

"Kenapa tidak hati-hati? Kau tunggu disini, aku akan ambil kotak P3K"

"Iya"

Semenit kemudian Yunho sudah kembali dengan membawa kotak itu di tanganya. Ia menggeledah nya, mengambil salep dingin di dalamnya.

"Perih" Ringis Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai mengoleskan salep itu di tanganya.

"Tahan sebentar, itu mungkin efek obat yang sedang bekerja. Tapi lama-kelamaan akan mendingin" Jelas Yunho.

"Gomawo ne. Mian sudah banyak merepotkan mu"

"Cheoman. Jangan sungkan begitu, aku kan memang harus melindungi mu Boo" Ucap Yunho kemudian pipi Jaejoong sekilas.

"Kau ke ruang makan saja, aku yang akan menyelesaikan masakan ini. Aku tak mau kau terluka lagi."

"Baiklah" Jaejoong berjalan gontai ke ruang makan lalu duduk disana. Tak berapa lama, Makanan lezat sudah tersaji di depanya.

"Cepat sekali eoh?"

"Kan tadi kau sudah memotong sayuranya. Jadi aku hanya memotong daging lalu membuat nasi gorengnya hehehehe"

"Eum.. Padahal aku mau jadi koki, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa masak ya?"

"Kau bukan nya tidak bisa, hanya saja kau perlu latihan."

"Aku tahu" Ujar Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan cara makan nya.

"Jongie~" teriak eomma nya dari depan.

"Jongie uda pulang?" Tanya eomma kim seraya menghampiri putra tercintanya itu dimeja makan.

"Uda eomma. Eomma dari mana saja?"

"Dari lotte, kau tidak lihat? Eomma membeli banyak sekali barang. Ah! Eomma juga membelikan beberapa untukmu"

"Kenapa tak menungguku? Bukankah eomma bilang eomma menungguku?" Dengus Jaejoong kesal sembari mempoutkan bibir cherry nya.

"Hahhaha.. Habis kau lama sekali. Jadi yah karena eomma tidak sabar, eomma langsung pergi saja"

"Aish!"

"Ya! Sudahlah, ini eomma belikan banyaak sekali buatmu. Coba dilihat." Eomma Kim menyodorkan beberapa kantong belanjaan dari merek ternama kepada Jaejoong.

"Mwoya ige?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya membuka seluruh kantong belanjaan itu.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan kemeja, sepatu, dasi dan celana jeans panjang dari dalamnya. Beragam macam kemeja ada disana, tak lupa dengan setelah Jas nya. Aish! Dia kan tidak suka mengenakan ini.

"Eomma! Kenapa kau tak membeli kaos saja hmm? Aku suka kaos V-neck"

"Mwo?! Yak! Barang-barang itu cocok menjadikanmu lelaki macho. Seperti yang pernah kau gunakan sewaktu keluarga Jiyeon datang ke rumah. Eomma suka sekali kau berpaikan seperti itu." Jawab Eomma nya sambil senyum-senyum membayangkan anaknya memakai semua yang baru dibelikan.

"Apanya yang lelaki macho? Kemeja itu tak enak dipakai dirumah eomma. Kaos V-neck itu adeeem"

"Kan tidak ada yang menyuruhmu memakainya di rumah-_-" balas eomma kim sewot.

"Iya sih. Yah yasudahlah." Ujar Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana? Tentu saja ke kamar"

"Ohh.. Hei! Bawa barang-barang ini bersama mu"

"Aku tak menginginkanya" Ucap Jaejoong cuek.

"Yak! Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Yak!" Teriak eomma kim dari bawah, tapi Jaejoong tidak menanggapinya dan memilih masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ya aish! Anak itu. Nanti saja kumasukan ke lemari pakaianya.. Hihihi"

...

Beberapa hari ini, Jaejoong disibukan dengan tes masuk universitas. Meskipun ia mengambil jurusan masak alias tata boga, tapi tetap saja pelajaran umum juga akan di uji.

"Boo"

"Ini untukmu" Kata Yunho seraya menyerahkan segelas susu coklat untuknya.

"Dari tadi pagi, kau tak keluar kamar. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir padamu"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku harus benar-benar belajar kali ini. Yunnie tahun kan masuk Seoul University itu susah sekali? Lagipula aku ingin mendapat nilai terbaik" Ucap Jaejoong lalu mulai menyeruput susu coklat yang diberikan Yunho.

"Arraseo"

"Jaejoong! Jaejoong!" Teriak eomma nya dari lantai bawah. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong meminum susu nya dan beranjak ke bawah.

"Ada apa eomma?"

"Ini perkenalkan. Dia Park Shin Hye, maid baru disini"

"Anyeong haseyo tuan Jaejoong, Park Shin Hye inmida." ujar Maid baru itu seraya membungkukan badanya.

"Kenapa harus ada maid baru disini? Apa itu dibutuhkan?" Tanya Jaejoong sinis.

"Bukan seperti itu Jae. Hanya saja eomma merasa Yunho memerlukan seseorang yang dapat membatunya. Dia membereskan rumah ini sendirian. Dan lagi, Shin Hye hanya menggantikan eomma-appa Yunho, setelah mereka balik dari Gwangju, maka tugas Shin Hye sudah selesai"

"Tapi Yunho tak membutuhkan nya eomma." Ucap Jaejoong tetap ngotot.

"Sudahlah Jae, jangan membantah terus. Lagipula Shin Hye bisa mengajari mu, ia 4 tahun lebih tua."

"Yunho juga bisa eomma"

"Jaejoong!" Ucap Eomma Kim dengan nada kesal.

"Arraseo, arraseo" ujar Jaejoong akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, Ayo Shin Hye kuantar ke kamarmu"

"Ne nyonya"

"Hufft, eomma apa-apaan? Ngapain juga datengin maid itu disini?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

"Molla, aku juga tak yakin dengan tampang nya. Asal kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan nya, makan semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ish! Mana mungkin aku dekat dengan nya sih? Lagipula apa kau tidak lihat wajahnya saat melihatmu turun dari atas?!"

"Wajahnya kenapa?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Tatapan berbinar-binar, terpesona padamu. Dan lagi muka bakpao nya itu mulai memerah, aish!"

"Kau cemburu?" Ucap Yunho dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja, kau ini kan pacarku" Ujar Jaejoong dengan bangganya.

"Hahhahaha... Tenang saja, aku tak akan dekat-dekat denganya."

"Yakso?" Jaejoong mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, Yunho yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong segera menautkan jari mereka

"Yakso."

...

"Hoam.. Huaaaaa! Jam berapa ini?" Seru Jaejoong kaget dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Bedanya, ia tidak tidur di ranjang. Ini masih siang, dan yah Jaejoong sedang belajar dan ketiduran.

"Huftt.. Aku tidur 4 jam" Jaejoong melirik buku yang ada di depanya dengan malas. Well, ia mungkin sudah terlalu lelah~

"Aish! Aku sudah berkali-kali baca artikel ini, kenapa masih tak mengerti juga? Dan lagi, rumus ini, arti dari ini, ini," gerutu Jaejoong menunjuk semua buku yang ada di hadapan nya.

Cklek

Terdengan deritan pintu kayu dari luar. Jaejoong sudah bisa menebak siapa itu, pasti Yunnie.

"Boo, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Nan Gwenchana Yunnie"

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu seperti orang frustadi begitu hmm?"

"Bagaimana aku tak stress? Kau lihat berapa buku yang ada di depanku? Tinggal dua hari lagi, dan aku masih belum mengerti semuanya. Eothokhe?"

"Bagian yang mana? Mau ku ajari?"

"Mau Yunnie, tapi aku gak mau sekarang. Soalnya aku cape, mau istirahat dulu."

"Lho, tadi kan kamu sudah tidur boo?"

"Tidur ketiduran itu tidak termasuk Yunnie"

"Jinjja?"

"Yunnie!" Dengus Jaejoong kesal.

"Arraseo. Aku akan ke bawah untuk beres-beres."

"Jangan." Dengan refleks Jaejoong menangkah pergelangan tangan Yunho untuk mencegahnya.

"Wae?"

"Kamu disini aja." Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Ngapain?"

"Temenin aku."

"Baiklah" Ujar Yunho kemudian berbalik dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Yunnie~" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada manja nya.

"Hmm?"

"Ppopo"

**CUP **

Yunho mengecup lembut pipi kiri Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ish Yunnie, bukan disitu. Tapi disini.. Hmm" Jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk bibir cherry nya.

"Hihihi~ Yunnie cuma mau menggoda Jongie saja kok, sini Yunnie cium"

Yunho mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong kemudian mulai mendekat. Jaejoong menutup matanya saat dirasa deru nafas Yunho mulai menerpa wajahnya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, perlahan Yunho mulai menggerakan bibirnya diatas bibir Jaejoong. Namun tak berapa lama, ciuman itu berubah jadi kasar dan panas. Yunho menggigit pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong, meminta akses untuk masuk. Jaejoong yang mengerti, segera membuka mulutnya. Tak membuang-buang kesempatan, Lidah Yunho langsung masuk dan mengabsen keseluruhan mulut Jaejoong. Ia membelitkan lidah mereka berdua dan mulai berperang lidah, saliva mereka bercampur jadi satu.

"Eunghh... Mmhh" Desah Jaejoong tertahan.

"Yunhh.. Mmmh.. Y-yun.. A-aku tak.. Bisa.. Bernapas.. Ahhh" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho karena memang ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Akhirnya Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka karena ia juga butuh oksigen.

"Hnhh.. Huhh" Jaejoong menggarap nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Muka nya memerah dan dada nya naik turun, tak teratur. Di mata Yunho, Jaejoong terlihat sexy seperti itu. Apalagi Jaejoong hanya menggunakan kaos V-neck putih tipis yang mempertontonkan sebagian dada montok nya(?) Dan celanan ketat berwarna hitam pendek yang membuat paha putih nan mulus nya terekspos. Yunho sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi, libido nya sudah di ubun-ubun.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan mencium Jaejoong sekilas.

"Boo, should we?" Tanya Yunho agak ragu.

"Yes, just do it Yunnie. Fuck me harder!"

**TBC**

****THX to Vic89, dan Nara Yuuki yang uda review di chapter kemaren. Kecewa banget yang review cuman 2 T^T , padahal kemaren aku buat lebih panjang... chapter 6 rencananya aku mau buat Rated M, menurut readers gimana? kasih pendapatnya di review ya...

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
